<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No need for an Alpha by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes), Unforth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178723">No need for an Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean'>NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth'>Unforth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Parents, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel in Panties, Castiel is not your 'normal' Alpha, Castiel is the cutest, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean is not your 'normal' Omega, Dean is the cutest, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Michael is an asshole too, Modern AU, NSFW, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Panties, Sexting, Smut, Switching, Texting, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Two Person Love Triangle, abusive behaviour against Omegas, heat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t need an Alpha, he can take care of himself, thank you. Sure he met this cute Alpha online, but there is one problem: He lied about his own second gender online. And then there is this Alpha group that comes into his bakery every thursday and makes his life even harder. Even though one of them… seems different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Official)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No need for an Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaaaand here we are!!</p><p>So this work is for the Perfect Pair Bang, which was amazing. We had tiny little dates back in fall and could share our ideas there and then found our perfect match! I was soooooo lucky to get <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth">Unforth</a> as my Artist! She's amazing and I'm in love with their work! </p><p>Before we start, I wanna thank the Mods of the PPB, Unforth and also of course my beta Reader <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse">Cas!</a> </p><p>And here you can find the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251080">Art Masterpost</a> ! Go check it out!! It's super cute and fantastic!</p><p>Now have some idiots and some fun :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/c8a473be9d3304a38827558633cce57a/91c7b9c71e528119-ce/s500x750/027ef42d7663b621ef7f963c0eba03245583fc3b.jpg"></a>
  </p><p>
Dean sighs and wipes over his forehead. He was a bit late today, but at least the bakery only opens in half an hour, so there aren’t any customers yet and the apple pie is almost done. That leaves Dean a short break to breath.

</p><p>“Please be online.” Dean mumbles, when he looks into his phone and scrolls to his messages. To his disappointment “Honeybee” isn’t online and the red spot next to his name, lets Dean frown.</p><p>Blue_Steel: &gt;<em>Hey there, I hope your day is going great so far. I overslept and was late to work, but so far no customers are here, lucky me.</em>&lt;</p><p>Dean writes and smiles a bit. It’s sad that Honeybee isn’t online, but they would for sure write a lot later.</p><p>Dean wipes the counter clean and then puts a few sweets he already baked yesterday into his display. Maybe later he can get a cinnamon roll for himself, too. He also has this new muffin recipe that he wants to try.</p><p>The doorbell rings and Dean looks up to see Charlie come in. Besides Honeybee, she is his best friend and brightens Dean’s day up.</p><p>“Hey Charles.” Dean says and he walks around the counter, to hug her. Charlie sighs almost dramatically, but Dean presses a kiss to her cheek anyway. She smells incredibly happy today and Dean grins, when he breaks the hug.</p><p>“What’s up, boss?” Charlie smirks back and Dean shakes his head laughing. Seems like at least someone out of them got lucky last night. Not that Dean was looking for someone. It’s rather hard as a male Omega, who isn’t interested in getting an Alpha.</p><p>“You look happy, that’s all.” Dean says while he walks back to the kitchen. Charlie follows him and Dean takes the apple pie out of his stove. It smells incredible and Dean almost wishes he had done a few more, so he could have a piece himself.</p><p>“Dorothy and I had our third date yesterday.” Charlie says happily and takes her apron. Dean chuckles, when she turns her back to him and he fixes the bow of her apron, while she holds her hair up.</p><p>“I’m glad you finally found someone.” Dean says and even though he really is happy, his voice sounds almost sad. Charlie turns around and puts her hand against Dean’s cheek. She isn’t frowning, but it’s a close call.</p><p>“You will find someone too Dean.” Charlie says and Dean shakes his head. It’s not like he is completely dense, he knows he looks kinda good and there are a lot of Alphas who would love a male omega.</p><p>And that’s the problem.</p><p>Dean doesn’t need a stupid Alpha, who makes his life even more hard. He has enough worries at the moment, taking care of his bakery, paying for Sammy’s student loans and trying to hide from their father as much as he can.</p><p>“I don’t want a stupid Alpha.” Dean mutters and Charlie grins again, before she winks. Dean huffs, because he was actually telling the truth. Most people still think that Omegas should just stay at home and do the chores there, but Dean always wanted more.</p><p>Sure. There are Alphas like Charlie or Benny, who are pretty awesome, but not once had Dean met a male single Alpha, that didn’t turn into a huge asshole, when he realized that Dean wasn’t an easy game and would fight for his rights.</p><p>“I know. But someday we will find an awesome Alpha for you.” Charlie says, before she leaves the kitchen to open the bakery. Dean sighs and shakes his head. He already knows one Alpha, that he fell in love with.</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee.</em>
</p><p>Sure they only know each other online, but Dean fell so hard for Honeybee’s little quirks and even though he is an Alpha, he is always nice and respectful. There was only one problem.</p><p>Dean had lied about his own second gender online. He had signed up as “Bluesteel” the Alpha, who works as mechanic and for the first time he regrets this. But then again maybe Honeybee was only interested in him as friends anyway.</p><p>“Good morning, cher.”</p><p>Dean turns around to see Benny leaning against the doorframe. The Alpha looks a bit worried, to see Dean standing there lost in his thoughts. Dean nods to him and then hugs him briefly.</p><p>“Hey Benny. Good to see you.” Dean says and his smile is real. Benny is an Alpha, just like Charlie. So Dean theoretically knows there are good Alphas out there, but he honestly thinks his friends are just exceptions.</p><p>He shudders, when he remembers the Alphas, his father had set him up with.  They were all assholes and wanted Dean to stay at home, cleaning their messes. They had laughed when he had told them about his bakery dreams. </p><p>“Did you start the dough for our special Tuesday already?” Benny asks and Dean shakes his head to answer Benny and also to get rid of his thoughts. Benny nods and then goes to work. He never asks Dean a million questions, but Dean knows he can count on his friend anyway.</p><p>Dean makes his way out to the front and takes a deep breath. <em>Tuesday.</em> He really hates Tuesdays. Pouting doesn’t help him anyway, so he puts on a smile, when the first customers come in.</p><p>He doesn’t brag about his bakery a lot, but Dean has to say he really loves it. It was a hard fight and his father still hates the idea about Dean working, but it’s totally worth it. While Benny brings out more sweets, Charlie starts to take the orders from their customers at the tables. </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Dean had just given a sweet Alpha mother and her kids their ordered cinnamon rolls, when he hears that voice. It takes all of his willpower, not to roll his eyes. He knows that Alpha. <em>Sadly.</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/523852775940030498/711900772534845440/no_need_for_an_alpha_art_1_small.jpg"></a>
  </p><p>“Hello, what can I do for you?” Dean says and he hopes his smile isn’t as tight as it feels. The Alpha smirks at him, his blue eyes watching Dean very closely and Dean is so glad that his smell isn’t turning too sour, talking to this Alpha. He is used to this asshole.</p><p>“What would you<em> like</em> to do for me, huh?” Michael says and Dean swallows down his growl. Michael is one of the Alphas that come into the bakery every tuesday morning and he makes Dean’s life hell.</p><p>“Nothing to be honest.” Dean smiles sweetly and one of the other Alphas gets up from their table. Dean can see how Charlie walks behind the counter as well. Dean sighs quietly.</p><p>“I don’t think you are in the position to talk to an Alpha like this.” The other Alpha says, while Michael is still glaring at Dean. Zachariah or whatever his name was, something weird at least, puts his hands on the counter. Ha, as if Dean is scared.</p><p>“And why is that?” Dean asks, still smiling all sweetly, while his grip around his apron turns tighter with each second. Dean knows that he can’t be an asshole to his customers, no matter how much he hates them.</p><p>“You are just an Omega.” Zachariah says and Dean looks down for a tiny second. It’s not that he is really ashamed to be an Omega. He likes being one most of the time. Sure his heats alone are a bitch, but otherwise?</p><p>Sometimes… Dean wishes he’d find a nice Alpha to settle down with, get one or two pups. Just… Alphas like Michael or Zachariah always show him why he should stay alone. No matter how much his inner Omega whines at that.</p><p>“I’m aware of that actually. But it’s not ‘just’ an Omega.” Dean replies and he hopes that nobody sees how his hands shake now. Zachariah frowns at the word, but Michael just clicks his tongue, as if Dean was just a stubborn child.</p><p>“I’m surprised your Alpha even lets you work here.” Michael says, while he takes a look around. Dean growls quietly and he can see how Charlie watches him closely. Her eyes are already a faint red by now, but she would never intervene into this situation. </p><p>She knows that Dean can handle that himself.</p><p>“I don’t have an Alpha.” Dean says and he hopes it comes out as proudly as he aimed for, but Michael’s smile tells him otherwise. He coughs a bit and gets the smile back on his face. A few customers are now watching the scene too closely. </p><p>“Yeah well <em>that </em>doesn’t surprise me. Who would want an Omega like you? Selfish and rude. Even your body isn’t typical Omega. You should be lucky if some Alpha even looks into your direction. So why don’t you thank me little Omega? That I even buy your nasty pastries?” Michael sneers and Dean can’t help the pain that shoots through his chest.</p><p>“Michael.” Someone says, but Dean can’t focus on that deep voice.</p><p>He tries very hard not to make a scene in his own bakery. He can’t lose the other customers. He is still a bit surprised, when the world around him turns blurry.</p><p>“Dean.” Charlie says, but he shakes his head and even though he hates it with his whole being, he bows his head a bit and nods.</p><p>“Thank you.” Dean whispers and he is glad that he won’t have to look Michael in the eyes again. He knows he would probably punch him. Still what if… Michael is right? Maybe it’s not so much that Dean doesn’t want an Alpha, but that no Alpha would ever want him?</p><p>“Michael, stop it.”</p><p>Dean tries to focus and takes a deep breath. When he looks up again, he looks into blue eyes. Warm and friendly, not as cold as Michael’s but still very similar. The man stares back for a few seconds.</p><p>“Cassie. You heard how he talked to me.” Michael says, but Castiel doesn’t seem to listen to him at all. He has dark hair, that looks as if he just rolled out of his bed and Dean swallows a bit dryly. </p><p>“Yeah Castiel, maybe you should tell the little Omega, that he can’t speak to us like that.” Zachariah says and Dean almost snorts at the name, because it is a weird one as well. Castiel’s mouth is only a thin line by now, but he nods.</p><p>“I will take care of it.” Castiel says, his voice drops even lower and then Zachariah and Michael finally back away, of course not with another smirk on their lips, and Dean feels like he can breath again.</p><p>He is so glad that his scent mostly mixes with the sweets in his display. Benny had told him before that Dean smells like apple pie with warm honey on a good day. Right now he hopes he didn’t stink up the whole place with his anger towards those Alpha dicks. </p><p>“And better be nice to my brother. He is a doctor.” Michael says with another smirk and Castiel frowns even more at those words. Dean ignores Michael.</p><p>“So what can I do for you?” Dean says, when he feels like he won’t break down in tears anymore. He wouldn’t give them that satisfaction. He loves his job. He loves all the hard work that comes with it, not only the baking part but also the construction around it, no matter how many people tell him, that those are “Alpha Jobs”.</p><p>“Four coffees please. One with a little bit of honey.” Castiel looks worried and he doesn’t talk like an Alpha, even though Dean can smell him. He isn’t sure what the smell reminds him of, but it’s not as disgusting as the other two’s. </p><p>“Honey? Normally it’s just all black.” Dean says, but he doesn’t even wait for an answer from Castiel. Even Charlie is back to her work at the tables and Dean looks back to Michael. He and Zachariah are sitting with another guy, Uriel or something, at the table they always sit on tuesdays. </p><p>It’s not the first time Castiel is with them, but it’s the first time Dean ever heard him speak. Castiel watches him, while Dean prepares the coffees and Dean is glad that he has something to focus on.</p><p>When the Coffee is ready, he brings them over to the counter and Castiel smiles a tiny bit. It looks good on him and Dean wonders why Castiel has such asshole friends. Could only mean that Castiel is one as well, right?</p><p>“Thank you.” Castiel says and he takes a sip on the coffee with honey in it. He looks very happy after that and puts more money onto the counter than Dean tells him. Before Dean can even change it, he carries the coffees over to their table.</p><p>“And did you tell him not to fuck with us?” Uriel asks, laughing so loud, that a few people turn around to them. Dean sighs.</p><p>“Sure.” Castiel almost mumbles, but Dean concentrates more on his smile, when he takes another sip of the honey coffee. <em>Weird.</em> Normally Michael orders for them and he always makes sure that Dean knows, sweet and sugary things are only for pussys. Or… well Omegas.</p><p>Dean turns around. This is going to be a very long day. Charlie frowns at him, but Dean just smiles at her and then goes back into the kitchen to help Benny.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Benny, I told you, I’m fine. I’ll clean up the last things myself.” Dean says and his friends hug him shortly. It turned out to be a really long day, just like Dean had thought and he is glad that it’s almost over by now.</p><p>“Okay see you tomorrow cher.” Benny says and Dean nods. He knows the Alpha actually can’t wait to go back to his wife. Sometimes Dean wishes Benny would be his Alpha. He is always so lovingly with Andrea, but Dean knows they wouldn’t work out and Benny is straight anyway.</p><p>Dean starts to wipe the tables clean, when his phone rings. Finally a new message from Honeybee. </p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;Sorry I wasn’t there this morning. My day was rather exhausting, but I hope yours turned out to be a lot better? I missed you.&lt;</em>
</p><p>Dean can’t help it. His heart flutters only at those few lines. God, he had missed Honeybee as well and since when was he such a sap? Normally Dean isn’t one to show feelings so openly, but he feels safe with the Alpha.</p><p>It’s a scary thought, but Dean doesn’t dwell on it.</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;I feel like my day is getting better right now. But I told you no chick-flick moments!&lt; </em>
</p><p>Dean snorts at his own words. While he has no problem with flirting, it always feels a bit different with Honeybee. Dean wants it to be real flirting, but he has no idea what Honeybee even thinks about it. Two Alphas? That is not common at all and even worse… Dean isn’t an Alpha to begin with.</p><p>So yeah he loves their conversations, but he knows they can never meet unless… maybe Dean would take suppressants and hide his scent. Michael even said he doesn’t look like an Omega, so maybe… one day?</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;But… I missed you, too.&lt;</em>
</p><p>Dean can’t help it and grins again, when he sends that second message. Honeybee is a really sweet Alpha, who even talks a lot about his feelings and Dean could bite himself in the ass for lying about his second gender.</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>Oh, please no.</p><p>“Dad.” Dean says, while he puts his phone away and then starts to clean the coffee machine, so he doesn’t have to look at his Dad. He doesn’t even want to know what his Dad is doing here, but it can’t be a nice visit.</p><p>“I don’t think you should be alone here. It’s already dark outside, who will bring you home?” John asks and he sounds so scolding again. Dean looks down at his hands and rolls his eyes before he turns around.</p><p>“I’m twenty-five. I think I can protect myself.” Dean says and leans against the counter, while he wipes his hands at his apron. He just wants to go home and write Honeybee a bit more, but John actually sits down at a table.</p><p>“But you shouldn’t have to. If you had an Alpha he could take over the bakery for you and…” John starts his rant again, but Dean groans loudly in the middle of the sentence. How many times did they already talk about this?</p><p>“Dad! I told you I’m not interested in an Alpha and even if I was, he would never own my bakery. This is <em>my</em> dream and<em> I</em> put all this hard work into this!” Dean knows that he is getting louder with every word, but he can’t help it. John shakes his head.</p><p>“I still don’t understand why you even did this, but fine. He can be a co-owner.” John continues, as if he didn’t hear Dean talking at all. Dean sighs quietly. He loves his job, everything about it. He had loved to paint it, build all the furniture without any help. </p><p>“And while we are at it. I met Master Ketch last week and we had a very nice conversation. You know his son Arthur? He is also still looking for a mate and thanks to my reputation Master Ketch agreed to a date for you both.” John says and he sounds so proud of himself. Dean rubs over his eyes.</p><p>“Dad, really I don’t want…” Dean starts but this time he is the one that gets interrupted. John even gets up from the table, looking furious, his pupils circled red.</p><p>“That wasn’t a question. You will meet him Sunday night and you better make it a good date.” John says, almost snarling. Dean ducks his head and nods quietly. He doesn’t know why in the end he always does what his father wants, it’s not only his inner Omega wanting to obey, he just… maybe he is a bit afraid of John sometimes.</p><p>At least Sammy is free at Stanford. But then again Sammy is an Alpha and John was always proud of him. Doesn’t matter that Dean pays for his student loans, John always pretends that Sammy doesn’t need Dean.</p><p>“Fine.” Dean mutters and then goes back to the kitchen. He hopes John will be gone, when he comes back out. Then again his father never stuck around him for long. </p><p>He shakes his head and tries to think about something else. He doesn’t really like Arthur and he knows that won’t work out anyway, but whatever. Instead he takes out his phone again and smiles at Honeybee’s message.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;You love chick-flick moments! My day at work was rough and my brother was driving me crazy. Talking to you makes the day a lot better though, sometimes I don’t know what I would do without you.&lt;</em>
</p><p>Dean smiles sadly. Hard same.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Castiel stands in front of his mirror and sighs. Yesterday was so bad, but then again Tuesdays always are. Just yesterday was a lot worse. One of the pups on the station got an infection and Castiel cared for him all day.</p><p>At least BlueSteel is feeling better today. Castiel had been seriously worried about his friend yesterday. Just then his phone beeps and Castiel looks down.</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Good morning, I hope you will have a wonderful day! I have some really awesome cars to work on today, so I should be good. Hope you can help the sweet pup again today!&lt;</em>
</p><p>Castiel smiles at that message. BlueSteel is always so freaking sweet and something about him really makes Castiel’s heart jump. Castiel looks back to the mirror. He is an Alpha, it’s wrong to feel like that about another Alpha but…. BlueSteel is different. </p><p>Castiel doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. He wants to have a family and he liked the thought about sharing his life with an Omega, but most of the Omegas he knows are still living in the last century. This Alpha though, makes his insides squirm.</p><p>He had always wanted a partner, who could take care of themselves and maybe look out for Castiel sometimes, too. Who will be strong, when Castiel can’t. He wanted someone to share everything with. Even the “Alpha parts” as his brother calls it.</p><p>
<em>Honeybee: &gt;I wish you a good morning, too. My day is always good, when I wake up to one of your messages. I have the late shift today, but I will visit the comic book store later and buy the pup something to feel better.&lt;</em></p><p>The smile is still on his face. Normally Castiel isn’t that forward, but he enjoys flirting with BlueSteel and he doesn’t care if he shouldn’t fall for an Alpha. It’s already too late because Castiel is actually crushing on him.</p><p>His phone beeps again, just as his door rings. Castiel frowns and looks at his phone, while he pushes the button, to open his door.</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Stop being so damn perfect. Please tell me you have some bad traits or I’m going crazy. :p&lt;</em>
</p><p>The squirming feeling in Castiel’s belly grows stronger and just as he wants to write BlueSteel back, the front door opens and Michael steps in. Castiel groans quietly, he is not in the mood for his big brother right now.</p><p>“Castiel, did you forget about our Family meeting?” Michael asks and Castiel shakes his head. That is the only reason he is wearing a suit today. Well and to impress Michael’s stupid friends every tuesday.</p><p>“I’m ready.” Castiel only answers and then grabs his wallet and his keys. Michael nods and they both step outside in the rain. Castiel shudders, but not really because of the weather. His step-mother Naomi wants to meet up with them and that is never a good sign.</p><p>“Is your car still not working? You should let someone check on that disaster.” Michael says and Castiel rolls his eyes, while his brother walks in front of him. He knows BlueSteel is a mechanic and he also knows he doesn’t live too far away, they talked about spots they both visit here before. </p><p>They both were at the City’s Festival a few months ago and BlueSteel had told him afterwards that he had a booth there, too bad Castiel hadn’t even seen someone there who had fixed cars or showed some special models off. </p><p>So even though they are close and Castiel still tries to get up his courage to ask BlueSteel about his car, he never made a real move. They don’t even know their first names and Castiel doesn’t know if BlueSteel even likes guys. Or Alphas.</p><p>“I hope it doesn’t take too long. Some of us have a real job.” Michael says, when he sits down in his own car. Castiel nearly bites on his tongue, when he sits down on the passenger seat. He knows his family hates his job. </p><p>“My shift starts late today.” Castiel says, ignoring the hurtful words from Michael. He isn’t really in the position to talk to Michael. He is afraid his brother would ruin his whole life, if he actually dares to do that. </p><p>Michael doesn’t answer that, he just types the address into his navigation systems and starts driving. Castiel tries to focus on the song that is playing, but it’s not really his taste in music.</p><p>He doesn’t really know what does it, but today he wants to be brave. Stand up for himself and risk something. So he pulls out his phone and writes BlueSteel again.</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;What if I want you to go crazy for me?&lt;</em>
</p><p>That is not really much, but Castiel inhales a bit shaky anyway.</p><p>“Why would mother want to visit us in that damn bakery?” Michael asks, when they arrive at said bakery a few minutes later. Castiel smiles into the scarf, that is tight around his neck over the suit. </p><p>He loves this small bakery. </p><p>“You didn’t have to cause a scene there yesterday.” Castiel informs Michael and before his brother can answer, Castiel already steps into the bakery. His mouth watering at the smell that always greets him here.</p><p>Castiel was never really a huge fan of pie before, but the apple pie that always sits here in the display, smells too good to be true. It has to be glazed with honey and Castiel could drown in that.</p><p>“Good morning!” </p><p>Castiel is ripped out of his daydreams when he hears that voice. It’s the Omega who owns the bakery. <em>Dean. </em></p><p>“Hello.” Castiel greets back and then looks around for his brother. Michael isn’t behind him, like Castiel had thought, instead he already sits at one booth with their step-mother and their other two brothers. Castiel shudders.</p><p>“How can I help you?” Dean asks and there is an easy smile on his lips. He doesn’t even seem to care about Michael being here. No, he seems genuinely happy. Castiel feels himself smiling back, because that is actually a good look on the Omega.</p><p>“Oh I think we will order at the table actually, but I wanted to look at the display first.” Castiel says, because he would not carry the whole stuff over to his unthankful family. Dean nods.</p><p>“Well I can always recommend something if you want?” Dean asks and he points at the wonderful looking sweets in the display. Castiel has a hard time not to drool at that. Normally he only ever drinks coffee, because Michael and his dumb Alphafriends really think as an Alpha you can’t like sweet stuff.</p><p>The honey in his coffee yesterday was just a start.</p><p>“I would love that.” Castiel answers and looks over to the muffins. They look delicious, sprinkled with chocolate sauce, but then again the crescent rolls or even just the cookies seem wonderful, too.</p><p>“My favorite is our apple pie. Me and my baker Benny make everything ourselves, but the apple pie is something really special. I got the recipe from my Mom.” Dean explains and there is an almost sad look on his face. </p><p>“That sounds wonderful. Do you bake it with honey?” Castiel asks, because he just has to know that. Dean grins a bit and then shrugs. Castiel isn’t even realizing that he is pouting, until Dean laughs and winks.</p><p>“Maybe. How about you sit down and I take your orders in a minute.” Dean says and with another nod he goes back to the kitchen. Castiel smiles at himself. Not only was he really forward to BlueSteel today, no this Omega here makes him feel weird, too.</p><p>Sure, Castiel visits this bakery already for a little over 6 months, but he was always afraid to talk to Dean. The Omega looks so strong and his smile makes the room light up. Sometimes Castiel dreams of green eyes and he really hopes BlueSteel has green eyes as well.</p><p>Not that the appearance is the most important thing for Castiel, but it would still be nice, to finally know how his BlueSteel looks.</p><p>“What were you doing?” Michael hisses, when Castiel walks over to his family and sits down. He doesn’t even glance at Lucifer, his oldest brother. Instead he smiles at Gabriel, the only Omega in the family. (And of course Naomi’s biggest disappointment)</p><p>“Talking to the barista.” Castiel answers and then he nods at Naomi. He never really warmed up to her, not even after his father died. She is a cold hearted woman and Castiel is glad they see each other just a few times a year.</p><p>“Why would you do that? He is an Omega, stinking up the whole place.” Lucifer mutters, but Castiel just ignores him again. Gabriel makes a face and huddles a bit more into himself. </p><p>“Enough.” Naomi says, not really defending the Omega, but just being annoyed with all of them already.</p><p>Castiel uses the moment to look back on his phone and he was right. BlueSteel actually just wrote him back.</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Then I would answer, you already do that.&lt;</em>
</p><p>Castiel snorts quietly and he hopes his family didn’t hear that, but they probably can’t ignore the huge smile on his face. BlueSteel actually flirted back. Holy shit, this is actually kinda huge. Castiel hastily put his phone away.</p><p>Oh god, what should he even answer?</p><p>“Welcome, what can I get for you today?” </p><p>Castiel looks up and is surprised that Dean is the one, who wants to get their order. But then again Dean had said, he would do that, it’s just that normally the waitress gathers the orders at the tables and Dean stays behind the counter.</p><p>“I’d like one piece of your wonderful apple pie and some coffee with Honey please?” Castiel says and he ignores the annoying gasps of his family. Dean’s smile makes it totally worth it, while he writes it down.</p><p>“Castiel.” Naomi says, sounding so disappointed, but Castiel winks at Gabriel.</p><p>The other Alphas at the table order only black coffee (what a surprise), but Castiel is worried when even Gabriel only orders some tea. Gabriel loves sweets like nobody else and while Castiel knew this conversation wouldn’t be nice, this scares him.</p><p>Charlie brings their drinks and Castiel’s pie, so he doesn’t get a look at Dean again, but at least he can answer BlueSteel real quick under the table, before the hell starts.</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;I’m glad to hear that, wonder what else I could do to you?&lt;</em>
</p><p>Castiel is sure that he is blushing a bright red and he is actually a tiny bit glad, when Naomi coughs slightly, because that will distract him from having a huge panic attack, because what was he thinking?</p><p>“Okay so I just wanted to let you all know that your brother Gabriel, managed to disappoint this family once again.” Naomi says and with that she turns to her side and actually pulls on Gabriel’s collar, until they all can see the point where Gabriel’s neck meets his shoulder.</p><p>There is a red and fresh bite mark.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind?” Lucifer growls and Gabriel only hugs himself. Normally he is the loudest brother out of all of them, but Castiel’s heart grows heavy when he sees how scared Gabriel looks now.</p><p>“You got yourself mated without asking for permission?” Michael snarls and Naomi nods, her smile looks so evil. Gabriel doesn’t answer them, nor does he look them in the eye.</p><p>“Not only that. His Alpha is almost seven years younger than him and hasn’t even finished school yet.” Naomi says and Lucifer is out of his seat in a second, his eyes glowing a faint red. Castiel gets up as well and stands in front of Gabriel.</p><p>“H-he’s 22 and studying law in Stanford.” Gabriel whispers, but it doesn’t seem as if his brother would care. Naomi shakes her head, disappointed and that is enough, Lucifer already tries to get to Gabriel.</p><p>“You are embarrassing our whole family! Our name!” Lucifer growls and already holds up his right hand.</p><p>Gabriel tries to jerk away and when Michael pushes Castiel out of the way, Castiel bumps against the table and one of the mugs falls loudly to the ground.</p><p>“What the hell!”</p><p>Castiel sees that Dean walks over to them. The Omega looks incredibly angry and to Castiel’s surprise his brothers both stop yelling. Even Naomi looks confused for a second. Michael was right, Dean doesn’t look like the typical Omega.</p><p>He is way taller than Gabriel and he looks as if he would be stronger than Michael and Lucifer.</p><p>“Ohh look if that isn’t the ugly…” Michael starts, but Dean holds his hand up, to gesture him to be quiet. He looks at each of them, Castiel swallows nervously when the green eyes look into his eyes, and then to the broken mug.</p><p>“Get out of my bakery.” Dean says very calmly, but Castiel can see that his shoulders are shaking with anger.</p><p>
  <a href="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/523852775940030498/711900771498590208/no_need_for_an_alpha_art_2_small.jpg"></a>
  </p><p>“How dare you to speak to us like that.” Naomi says, probably finally understanding that this is an Omega speaking to her. Dean glares at her, before he coughs slightly.</p><p>“I said <em>get out.</em>” Dean hisses. It’s not an Alpha voice, how could it, but it still gets the point across. Michael looks around and when he sees that everyone is looking at them, he takes a step back.</p><p>“Boys.” Naomi says, not wanting to cause a scene either and she gets up to leave. Lucifer growls, but he follows her and even Michael doesn’t have to be told twice. They all whimper when the Pack Alpha speaks.</p><p>Gabriel seems relieved and he almost hides behind Dean by now. Castiel looks at the broken cup and blushes badly. He doesn’t even know what to say, so he turns around to leave as well.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Dean asks, when Castiel is already at the door and Castiel shrugs.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I just got banned from the house?” Castiel asks and when he looks at Dean, he can see a faint smile there and the Omega shakes his head.</p><p>“For what? Defending your Omega sibling?” Dean asks and while Castiel is relieved, he still feels bad for the broken cup.</p><p>“But I destroyed your dishes.” Castiel says, when he walks back over to Dean and Gabriel, who looks a lot more comfortable now as well. Dean laughs a bit and then points to his waitress.</p><p>“Well that’s just a normal weekday for Charlie, she destroys my dishes all the time.” Dean says and Charlie gasps behind him, she even throws her cloth at him, but Dean catches it easily, still widely grinning.</p><p>“Thank you.” Gabriel says now and Dean turns back to him. Castiel can see that Charlie cleans up the broken mug in the meantime. </p><p>“Anytime. Why don’t you and Cas sit down and I bring you new drinks and some more pie.” Dean says and he’s already turning around again. Gabriel nods to himself and he sits down at a new booth with Castiel.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Gabriel.” Castiel says, because he doesn’t know what else he could say. He always knew his family sucked but this was a new low. Gabriel shrugs and just then Castiel’s phone vibrates. He checks it really fast.</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Probably everything. Why don’t you find out? ;)  My day is going worse with each second and you are probably the only good thing I have.&lt;</em>
</p><p>While the first part is really flirty, the second part makes Castiel almost sad. But then Gabriel coughs and Castiel looks back to his brother, hastily putting the phone away. </p><p>“Nothing to be sorry for. I knew they would react like that. Naomi caught me yesterday when Sam and I were out for dinner.” Gabriel explains and he has a soft smile on his lips. Castiel has to smile himself.</p><p>“How long have you known each other?” Castiel asks and Gabriel is smirking. Ah there is the brother he knows.</p><p>“Six months. I met him here when he visited his brother and we were in contact ever since and I… I love my Sammy.” Gabriel says, his eyes almost sparkle and Castiel takes his hand and squeezes it.</p><p>“Sam? As in Sam Winchester?” Dean asks and Castiel hadn’t even heard him coming back. Gabriel nods at that, seeming surprised and Dean laughs.</p><p>“I knew I heard that right, 22 and in Stanford, that’s my little brother!” Dean says, sounding so proud and Castiel’s heart clenches. He wishes his older brothers would react like that. Dean sits down at the table.</p><p>“Oh uh, well he told me a lot about you Dean.” Gabriel offers and Dean shakes his hand. They both smile and seem pretty comfortable around each other already. Castiel uses that moment to answer BlueSteel.</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;I’d like that. I’m pretty sure I can make your night a lot better, if you let me.&lt;</em>
</p><p>Castiel chuckles. Fuck he has no idea what is happening, but he was never this forward before, but when Gabriel can be this brave, why shouldn’t he be? </p><p>Dean’s phone vibrates, but he shoves it away and Castiel tries to focus on him and Gabriel again. He doesn’t want to be rude.</p><p>“Dang and he is here? Why is the big moose not visiting his favorite brother?” Dean laughs, but Castiel can hear that he is also a bit hurt.</p><p>“We wanted to surprise you tomorrow, tell you about the mating and all… guess I ruined that.” Gabriel says, looking cheekily up at Dean, who snorts.</p><p>“That’s fine. I’m really happy for you both.” Dean says and then Gabriel is already excusing himself, because Sam would wait for him. Gabriel hugs Castiel as tight as he can and then makes some finger guns at Dean, before he hurries out of the door.</p><p>“You want another slice of pie?” Dean asks when he gets up and takes the empty plates with him. Castiel shakes his head.</p><p>“No thank you. I should get going too, my shift starts in a few. I’m really glad you’re Gabriel’s brother-in-law.” Castiel says and he almost drowns in Dean’s wide green eyes. There is even an adorable blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Castiel almost reaches out to touch his warm skin.</p><p>Fuck. This could be a problem. With Dean part of his family now, he could see himself falling easily for him, but there is also still BlueSteel. And Castiel wants them both.</p><p>“I could say the same. Not many Alphas like you out there.” Dean says and he walks over to the counter, to place the dirty dishes there. Castiel follows him, nodding.</p><p>“But you have two hired here, right?” Castiel asks, watching Charlie who speaks with a pup at the door. He only saw the cook once before, but he seemed to be pretty nice to Dean as well. Not minding to have an Omega as their boss.</p><p>“That’s true, but they and my brother are literally the only Alphas I trust.” Dean explains and Castiel can feel his shoulders slump. He pulls out his wallet and puts the money on the counter.</p><p>“I can imagine, most Alphas seem to be like Michael or Lucifer.” Castiel says and Dean snorts loudly at that, while he starts to clean the mugs. </p><p>“You are all named after Angels huh?” Dean wants to know and there is that beautiful smile again. Castiel only hopes that the sweets all around them cover his own smell. He was already pretty aroused, when Dean defended Gabriel.</p><p>“Yeah, my father was kinda obsessed.” Castiel says and Dean nods.</p><p>“My mum used to tell me, angels were watching over me.” Dean says and there is that sad look again. Castiel wishes he could kiss it off his face and… where did that thought come from?</p><p>Castiel isn’t sure what he should answer to that, but luckily he doesn’t have to because Dean takes the money and gives Castiel his change.</p><p>“Maybe she is right and I have one Alpha more I can trust now?” Dean says and he even winks, before wandering back into the kitchen. His smell surrounding Castiel almost beautifully and so sweet.</p><p>Castiel gasps after him and then his phone rings.</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;All yours.&lt;

</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Dean is finally home after such a long day and he hastily hangs his jacket up and throws his shoes into a corner. His back cracks loudly when he stretches a bit. At least he had already eaten with Charlie after they closed the bakery.</p><p>“Now to the fun part of the night.” Dean says grinning and he jumps onto his couch. That feels so much better. Dean turns on his TV and settles for another episode of Dr. Sexy even though he knows that one.</p><p>Since nobody is own - and who would - Dean puts his feet on his coffee table and groans happily. Yeah this is just perfect. He takes his phone out of his pocket and smiles, when he sees that Honeybee wrote him again.</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;Are you home yet?&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean feels himself blushing even though the question is actually pretty innocent. Today was different, Honeybee was actually really forward and they had flirtet all day. Dean’s dick perks up a bit already. Dammit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Just came home.&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean hopes this is going where he thinks it is. It takes Honeybee only a few seconds to answer, but it feels like hours to Dean. He takes a deep breath, when his phone vibrates and lights up with a new text message.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;What are you doing?&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean chuckles to himself, somehow this feels like one of the weird pornos he likes to watch. His Dad would kill him, if he knew that an Omega watches porn. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Maybe waiting for you to tell me what to do.&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean groans at himself. Fuck, that is probably way too much like an Omega, but sometimes he can’t help it. While Dean likes to be loud and own his own bakery, there are some sides of him, that are typical Omega. And he is okay with that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;Oh you will not regret that. So tell me what are you wearing?&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh my god.” Dean snorts loudly, seems like Honeybee never really had cyber sex like this before, but that only makes it even hotter. An Alpha that is still inexperienced in things like this with 27. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean’s inner Omega seems very happy.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Jeans and a shirt. But maybe you find my underwear more interesting.&lt; </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Okay. Dean knows this is kinda risky, because he is pretty sure that Alphas don’t wear panties. He doesn’t really want Castiel to know he’s an Omega, he lied way too much for that, but… maybe Castiel likes the idea of him in panties.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
<em>Honeybee: &gt;Then open your Jeans up and stroke yourself through that beautiful underwear of yours.&lt;</em>
</p><p>To say he is overwhelmed may be a bit much, but Dean is relieved. He does open his jeans and his dick fattens up already. Dean looks down at the bright pink panties he decided to wear today and strokes a bit over his covered dick. It feels way too good already.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean hisses a bit and then he pushes the panties a bit down, so he can get his dick out. It’s incredible tight around his balls, but Dean’s cock presses nicely against his stomach now. Dean takes his phone back into his hands. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Feels so good.&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean doesn’t have the brain for more. He almost sends Honeybee a picture, but then decides against it. Who knows where the picture would end? </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Honeybee: &gt;Yeah. Wish I was there to see it. I’d love to stroke your cock, maybe even get a taste of it?&lt;</em> </p><p>Fuck. Dean actually fucks up into his hand at that. He groans at the discomfort and gets up. He hastily gets out of the jeans and throws them on the ground, not really caring about them. When he sits back down, he opens his legs a bit more.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>There is already slick forming at his entrance. Dean growls quietly, stroking his dick, until he leaks as well. He can’t remember the last time he was already close to coming from nothing. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;I would love that. What else would you do? I wanna touch you so bad.&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Okay. Maybe Dean is not the best at cyber sex himself, but he doesn’t really care about that right now. He just wants to feel good. His cock is already a dark red and while Dean waits, he pushes one finger into himself.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Fuck yeah, right there!” Dean says to no one and he wiggles his finger a bit. He never liked opening himself up, but right now he wants more than just to get off just with a hand around his cock.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;I’d mark your body. Kiss my way down and taste you. I wanna fill you up.&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The last sentence is what makes Dean stop jerking off. He even takes his fingers out of his hole - and when did it even become more than one? - and takes a deep breath. He had never allowed anyone to take him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Nobody ‘filled him up before’.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But somehow… he trusts Honeybee. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Yeah? You’d knot me even?&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean pushes his finger back in, arching his back and he imagines it’s Honeybee’s fingers that are filling him up now. His fingers are thick and Dean mewls, when he hits his prostate. Even more slick gushes out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>His cock is still standing proudly and the panties are so wet. Dean wishes Honeybee would be here to see this. Would know that Dean is an Omega and take him. Fuck. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;I’m so close. I want nothing more than press my knot into you and fill you up with all my come, while you come with me.&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean groans loudly and he throws his phone next to him, so he has both hands free. He hastily puts his left hand around his cock, while Dean’s other fingers still scratch over his prostate. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Just before he comes, Dean closes his eyes and he imagines blue eyes looking at him. Dean whines at that and his cock throbs. Dean moans, when he imagines a certain Alpha above him, rocking into him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Shoving his knot into him. Filling him up.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“C-Cas!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean comes all over himself, smiling at his ceiling, before his brain catches up with him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Oh he is so fucked.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The next days are kinda blurry for Dean. He is still a bit ashamed that he did jerk off to the thoughts of Castiel and it’s even worse when he meets up with Sammy and Gabriel. At least that is a very nice day.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gabriel seems like a snarky little idiot, when his brothers aren’t there, but Dean really likes him. And even more important, his brother seems really gone on Gabriel. Dean could literally see the heart eyes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And maybe… maybe Dean caught himself wishing for something like that once or twice. Dean shakes his head at himself and gets out of the car. It’s sunday already so he has his date with Ketch now, Dean hopes his smell isn’t too sour.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sunday means that he hasn’t seen Castiel in over three days and even though he doesn’t really know the Alpha, he can’t stop thinking about him. How he had stood up to his idiot brothers, to help his Omega brother.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Good evening.” One of the waiters says, when Dean enters the restaurant. It looks so expensive and Dean already has no idea how he would pay for his food here. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah I’m uh… here for my Date with Mister Ketch?” Dean stutters out and the waiter smiles, before he shows Dean his table. Luckily it’s in the corner of the restaurant and Ketch isn’t there yet.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean sits down with his back to the wall. Now he can see the whole restaurant and nobody can sneak up to him. He already feels a bit better. Just then he thoughts wander back to Castiel and even worse to wednesday night.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He and Honeybee had talked a lot the last days, but the both didn’t mention the sex. Dean feels like a huge idiot. But then again, Honeybee didn’t even seem to care that Dean is an Alpha, so he must be different.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But then again, Dean <em>isn’t </em>an Alpha. Ugh his head hurts.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Good evening.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean was so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn’t even heard his date coming up towards his table. Dean blushes badly and then hastily gets up, only to bump his hip into the table, making it wobble.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hi I’m uh Dean.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean almost facepalms at that, but the Alpha doesn’t seem too upset about Dean’s non-existent behaviour. Instead he smiles a bit, before shaking Dean’s hand and then sitting down, folding his napkin over his lap.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I know. My name is Arthur.” The Alpha says and Dean nods, before sitting down as well. Not really sure what to do. So he just takes his own napkin and mimics Arthur, who chuckles at that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So Dean, why don’t you tell me about yourself. My father told me already that your father really… <em>insisted</em> on this date.” Arthur says and while his words sound a bit sour, he smiles at least a bit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean wants to die from the embarrassment. He has no idea how to tell the guy, to fuck off. Dean only went to this date, so his father wouldn’t show up at his bakery again to annoy him and scare aways his customers. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well eh, I’m 25, an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and I own a small bakery.” Dean stutters out and even the waiter who brings them the menu cards, snorts at that. Dean glares at the stupid waiter, but his cheeks grow even warmer.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sue him! He never had a date, so what? He never even wanted one in the first place!</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You own a bakery?” Arthur asks and while he doesn’t sound judgmental, Dean still doesn’t trust him and so he crosses his arms. The waiter leaves them alone again and Arthur leans closer to him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Is that going to be a problem?” Dean asks and he kinda hopes that will actually be a problem and Ketch would break this - whatever it is - off, before they have to drag this date out too long.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean thoughts are with Ca- eh Honeybee anyway.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to offend you in any way.” Arthur finally says and he pours himself some of the water, the waiter left there earlier. Dean is a bit surprised that Arthur is not trying to get him drunk or anything.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Uh… I’m just, well my Dad doesn’t really agree with my life choices.” Dean finally says and Arthur nods, before he takes a few sips. He watches Dean over his glass and it takes a lot for Dean not to squirm under that gaze.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Welcome to the club.” Arthur says finally, looking down at his hands. Dean is a bit surprised at that, because he had thought Arthur was kinda living the dream life. He is an Alpha and Dean knows the family has a lot of money.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Dean tries and Arthur smiles. It makes him look a bit younger and a lot more friendly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So I assume your Dad is the only one, who wanted this date?” Arthur asks and Dean is speechless for a moment. His cheeks are probably burning, because this is kinda awkward.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Uh yeah, sorry but I… I like someone else, I think.” Dean finally says and Arthur chuckles. Dean is kinda relieved he isn’t being yelled at. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You think, huh? Well I assure, I’m only here because my father forced me as well. Alpha of the pack you surely understand. I actually… have someone, too. Kinda. I’m not… sure.” Arthur says and this time Dean has to smile.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Arthur seems really nervous to talk about this. It’s kinda cute. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Does he like you too?” Dean asks.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah he does. He is kinda perfect but my parents don’t approve.” Arthur explains and Dean sighs unhappily. Seems like even Alphas sometimes have to do things they don’t like or even worse are<em> forced</em> to obey. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh.” Dean whispers.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I actually plan to run away with him. I honestly don’t care about my father’s company. I mean there was a time when I did but… Mick is far more important.” Arthur says, he nervously tugs at his napkin.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So you don’t wanna date me?” Dean has to grin, he had thought this would be so awkward, but he relaxes more with every second of their “date”. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I really don’t.” Arthur is grinning, while he says it and Dean winks at him. He knows Arthur didn’t want to offend him and it’s totally fine.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Very good. But maybe we should tell our parents something different, just for now. Like just that it was nice and we’ll see.” Dean says, because it would be nice to ignore John just for a few weeks.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>To his surprise Arthur is nodding.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Sure. So tell me more about that Alpha of yours.” Arthur says and Dean looks down, blushing horrible. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>In the end he doesn’t know how long they stay at the restaurant, even ordering only some dessert and talking about the partner they’d like to have. Dean is smiling a lot and Arthur tells him to fuck off, when he tries to pay for his own pie and drinks.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>So maybe at least he found a new friend, even though he’d never date Arthur.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He is fine with that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Instead he takes out his phone.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;I miss you.&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honeybee: &gt;I always do too.&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Tuesdays are stupid. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean already burned his fingers on the first sheet of cookies and his mood is sinking with every minute. After the nice ‘date’ with Arthur he had just continued to text with Honeybee, but he couldn’t help but dream of bright blue eyes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He is so fucked. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And normally tuesdays mean that Michael and the others would come back, but maybe they won’t come after Dean kicked them out last week. Which would mean he won’t see Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hello Dean.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean almost lets go of the pie he is holding and looks up. Castiel smiles softly at him, from where he stands at the counter. Dean tries to smile back.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Uh hiya Cas. How is it going?” Dean asks, now carefully putting the pie into his counter. It’s a lemon pie and Benny had taken all morning for it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Like always I suppose.” Castiel answers, but there is still a smile on his face. Dean nods, almost getting lost in the blue eyes and for the moment they just stare at each other. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>John had always tried to teach Dean to never look an Alpha into the eyes. No, you bow your head and only if the Alpha allows it, you can look them into the eyes. Dean never liked that and so he ignored it plenty of times.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sometimes Alphas react really badly, but Castiel doesn’t seem to mind at all.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean almost sniffs to see if he can smell Castiel again. Like this he can barely smell him and it kinda disappoints him. Dean wants to chuckle, Castiel is a weird guy.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He doesn’t talk like an Alpha, nor does he behave like a dickhead either and even his smell is so light, not stinking up Dean’s bakery like Michael’s always does. Dean’s smell is always a bit much, he heard that before.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But people don’t smell him here surrounded by his baked goods. Just another reason why the bakery is perfect.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So uh one coffee?” Castiel says finally and Dean blinks twice, before he nods.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“With honey?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel has the audacity to wink at Dean. For a second they both seem to freeze at that, but Dean chuckles anyway. The Alpha is really cute and ...fuck.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He already feels like he is cheating on his Honeybee.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“That would be very nice. Also I’d like to have one of the cinnamon rolls, please?” Castiel points at the freshly made rolls and Dean happily put one on a new plate. He even walks back to his other counter and sprinkles sugar over it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Somehow it seems like the Alpha likes sweet things. Dean’s heart beats so fast.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’ll bring it over in a second.” Dean says, before he starts his coffee machine. He hums to himself and when he turns back around, he can see that Castiel is walking over to a little table at the window.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It’s one of Dean’s favorite places too.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean takes out his phone and sends a short message to Honeybee.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue_Steel: &gt;Today is not going well, hope your day brings lot of fun. If not I can make it better later? ;)&lt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean smiles at his phone. He likes Honeybee way too much, which is why he doesn’t understand his… feelings for Castiel. He feels like an idiot, but he loves to flirt with Honeybee.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Charlie is on vacation the whole week and Benny is getting some fresh stuff from the grocery store, so he could start with his strawberry cake. So Dean has to do it all alone for now, but when he looks around, he sees that Castiel is the only guest right now.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Somehow that makes him sweat and he wipes his hands over his apron. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean never… well he never had sex with an Alpha which means he normally only produces slick, when he is in heat or… or he masturbates. But normally even then he stays almost dry. Only when Honeybee had online sex with him, he was so wet.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Right now he almost imagines something different. His phone beeps and Dean checks it for a second. The message makes him smile. Like always.</p><p>
<em>Honeybee: &gt;As always you make it better.&lt;</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean shakes his head at his own thoughts and prepares the coffee. It’s a bit much honey, but he’s sure that Castiel will like it. Dean takes the coffee and the cinnamon roll, before walking towards his guest.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean isn’t sure what happens next. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>One second he is smiling at Castiel, not really looking and in the next second he is already falling to the ground. He lands rather hard and the cup and plate crash loudly next to him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean groans (and maybe whimpers), when he tries to get up. His ankle throbs painfully and he hisses. The cinnamon roll is smeared all over his white shirt and his hand hurts a bit too. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>For a second Dean wants to scream, but then he remembers that he just made a fool of himself right in front of Castiel and he blushes, even though it hurts like hell. Dean scrambles to his legs and then sits down on his ass.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean, careful.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean looks up and he sees that Castiel is now kneeling next to him. He looks so worried and Dean almost breaks out in tears. Can this be any worse?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“M-my ankle.” Dean says and he hisses, when he moves it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel nods, looking way too calmly, when he moves over until he sits right next to Dean’s hurt ankle. Dean swallows dryly, trying not to show how much it hurts him. Castiel smiles.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m a nurse, I’ll have a look at it.” Castiel says and now Dean sees the worry in his deep blue eyes. Dean nods slowly. Nurse? Didn’t Michael say he was a doctor.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“N-not a doctor?” Dean whispers.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“No, my brother only says that so people don’t look down at me. You know an Alpha being a nurse, everyone would laugh.” Castiel says and he carefully puts Dean’s foot into his lap. It hurts, but Dean just bites down on his lip.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>His head is spinning, but not because of the fall. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Just like everyone laughs about an Omega owning a bakery?” Dean whispers and Castiel’s smile turns even more sad.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’d never laugh about that. I admire strong Omegas.” Castiel says quietly and Dean’s heart jumps at that. Even though his foot hurts like hell. Castiel carefully opens Dean’s shoe, trying to touch his ankle.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean watches him. Castiel is a nurse and an Alpha. Like… like Honeybee. That can’t be a coincidence right?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh.” Dean whispers back. Not even sure if he is answering to Castiel, or because of his intuition. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Okay I’ll try to be careful, but I need to check if it’s broken.” Castiel says and then he peels off Dean’s thick black sock. Dean was never more embarrassed than in this moment. Castiel’s smile is reassuring, but not more.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean’s ankle is already a bit swollen and Dean knows it will turn blue in the next days. Castiel strokes carefully over his skin and then tries to move Dean’s foot. It works, until Dean hisses again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s not broken, but surely sprained. You shouldn’t move it too much the next days.” Castiel whispers and he sounds so sorry about it. Dean groans. Castiel even has some bandage and he carefully wraps it around the ankle.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Fuck and Charlie is not here this week.” Dean grumbles. Castiel carefully pulls his sock back on and Dean blushes even more. The Alpha is so careful with him and Dean can smell himself now clearly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean smells worried, but there is also something else and he really hopes Castiel can’t smell it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I could help you out, after my shifts?” Castiel says and his forefinger is still rubbing over Dean’s skin. His ankle feels already so bad, but Dean doesn’t look down. To his shame he just enjoys the feeling of Castiel touching him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You don’t have to!” Dean says hastily, but Castiel looks so sad.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It was my bag you stumbled over.” Castiel admits and he sounds so ashamed. Dean only now sees the bag next to him. Oh so he stumbled over that. Dean groans inwardly. He didn’t see it cause he was so focused on Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s totally fine, I mean you surely have better things to do.” Dean says, but he doesn’t want to get up right now. Castiel is still holding his ankle and Dean tries to ignore the pain. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I couldn’t imagine anything better than working with you.” Castiel says and it sounds so honest. Dean almost chokes on his own spit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Y-you really?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah.” Castiel admits and Dean looks down to his hands. He doesn’t know what to say. Castiel coughs and then gets up, carefully putting Dean’s foot down and then holding his hand out. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean takes it and Castiel helps him up. Dean bumps against Castiel’s broad (and strong) chest and blushes. Castiel is a tiny bit smaller than him and Dean’s knees are getting a bit weak again. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He is not standing on his hurt foot, and so he holds onto Castiel’s arms, so he wouldn’t lose his balance. Castiel stares at him and then his eyes wander down to Dean’s lips. Something happens because Dean can smell him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Not just a bit now, Castiel smells so good. Almost like Dean’s favorite pie.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Cas.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean doesn’t even know why he is whispering the Alpha’s name, but it feels so right to be in his arms. Dean doesn’t know what to do. Luckily he doesn’t have to and just like then Castiel surprises him again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Can I… Would you allow me to kiss you?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean gulps loudly. Normally he knows that Alphas just take what they want, but of course Castiel is different and Dean can feel himself nodding. If… if Castiel is Honeybee then he is really the person Dean wants to kiss. Both the persons? </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel smiles again and then he finally leans closer. When his lips touch Dean’s own ones, Dean closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling. His first kiss with an Alpha. It feels like a fire and a storm, even though Castiel kisses him softly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean hums happily, his inner Omega almost purring. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Just then Castiel licks over his under lip and Dean opens his mouth up without thinking about it. Castiel kisses him like a dying man and Dean wants more.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He whimpers, when Castiel takes a step back. Still holding Dean’s arms.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Wow.” Castiel whispers and Dean nods. That really had felt good. He wants more, but he knows they should take it slowly. Castiel seems to think about that as well. With another laugh he walks behind the counter and gets a broom to clean the mess on the ground up.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Before that he helps Dean to sit down in his booth and then he even wipes over the ground and throws the plate and cup away. Dean just watches him smiling.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You are doing a good job at that!” Dean laughs, while he watches Castiel bend over. He really likes what he sees.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I know. So I have a shift in ten minutes, so when should I be here tomorrow?” Castiel asks, just as Benny comes in. The other Alpha looks a bit worried but doesn’t say anything. Dean just waves at him and Benny goes to the kitchen without another word.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Whenever you want, just make sure you don’t break your back.” Dean says and Castiel nods. Dean grins back and then points at his counter.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“And take a new cinnamon roll with you.” Dean says, Castiel smiles widely at that. He takes one and then shoulders his bag. Dean is still sitting there, he would ask Benny to help him later. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel leans down and presses another short kiss to Dean’s lips.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“See you tomorrow, Dean.” Castiel says and then he waves, before he leaves. Dean watches him go.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Can’t wait.” He whispers. Castiel is standing at a right light and Dean can clearly see him. So he hastily takes out his phone and writes Honeybee.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Blue_Steel: &gt;Flatterer&lt;</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean looks up, just as Castiel gets his phone out of his pocket. And his heart flutters. He is so fucked.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The next day is quiet. Benny has to do everything alone in the kitchen, because Dean’s ankle still hurts. Luckily Benny had bought him some crutches, so Dean is at least at work, taking the orders in.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He just can’t help carrying the orders to the table and because Dean is a coward and didn’t call Charlie for help, Benny has to do that as well. But they both agreed that Charlie deserved her holiday.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The bell at the door rings and Dean looks up.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It’s Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hello Dean.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean can’t help it. His heart flutters, when he just sees the Alpha. Castiel is still wearing his work clothes as it seems and Dean blushes, when he thinks about his favorite TV show. Dammit he has a kink.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hey Cas. I missed you.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>What the <em>fuck</em>.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Why did he say that? Castiel will for sure think he is a total freak. Just an Omega who gets his freaking hopes up from a few tiny kisses and… Dean is totally being the biggest idiot.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel’s smile grows a tiny bit bigger.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I missed you as well.” He admits without any shame and Dean looks shyly down at his hands. He really never met an Alpha like Castiel before (besides Honeybee and he is still not sure what to do about that).</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sure Benny and Charlie are awesome and their partners super lucky, but… Castiel is different. He’s soft and good hearted and he doesn’t seem to care about any of that traditional stuff. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Uh uhm.” Dean stammers out, but Castiel doesn’t laugh at him. Instead he rounds the counter, where Dean is heavily leaning against, so he doesn’t put any pressure on his hurt ankle. Dean watches him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I hope I’m not too late.” Castiel says and just like that he leans over and presses a kiss against Dean’s bright red cheek. Dean isn’t even sure what they are at this point, but he would take each of Castiel’s happily.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Nope, all good. You sure you wanna do this?” Dean asks and Castiel nods, before he looks around.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Of course I do. You think you got some clothes you could lend me?” Castiel asks and Dean is sure that he needs to get his ears checked out. Because no Alpha wears the clothes of an Omega?!</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“From me?” Dean asks and when Castiel seems to really mean that, Dean points at one of the back doors. One is for the kitchen and behind the other door is a tiny room, where he and his staff can change.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean knows he left some dark jeans and a shirt there. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Thank you.” Castiel says and with that he is gone. Dean’s hands are getting more sweaty with each second and he knows he smells upset by now. It’s not because of Castiel though.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Because he is the damn liar, who made Castiel believe he’s an Alpha online.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Logically he knows that he isn’t the only one guilty here. Castiel didn’t end stuff with Blue_Steel either, but Dean has more lies to hide.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Okay I’m ready!” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean coughs a bit, when he sees Castiel in his own clothes. Somehow this feels so right. Dean is a bit bigger than Castiel and even that should be weird, right? But it isn’t. His clothes fit the Alpha perfectly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You look… uh good.” Dean says and Castiel walks back to him. Dean can smell himself on Castiel now and it smells so good. Dean’s knees almost buckle. Normally he doesn’t like the smell of most Alphas.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>They smell so dominant already. Castiel doesn’t.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>No with Dean’s faint scent of honey, it’s just like Dean’s favorite apple pie. Castiel seems to feel happy himself. His smell growing stronger when he’s happy. Maybe Castiel takes some sort of suppressants?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>That’s another thing Alphas never do. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The next three hours, they work together perfectly. Dean prepares the orders as good as he can, while Castiel serves the customers. He seems really good with the people. Always making them laugh and caring a lot for kids.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Okay I think we’re done for the day.” Dean says, when Benny is long gone and Castiel waves at the last family that leaves the bakery. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel shrugs off the apron he was wearing and puts that on a chair. Dean isn’t sure what to do now that all the people are gone and he is alone with Castiel. The Alpha seems to know exactly what he wants.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Soon enough Castiel has Dean pressed against a wall in the kitchen, kissing his neck and Dean almost bares his throat to him. Castiel is holding Dean’s hurt leg up, so he doesn’t hurt his ankle.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean can feel Castiel everywhere and suddenly it’s all too much.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>To his own surprise Castiel stops immediately. He carefully lets go of Dean, looking a tiny bit afraid and Dean feels even worse.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Did I hurt you?” Castiel asks and Dean shakes his head. Of course. Dean makes the Alpha stop and <em>he </em>feels bad, that he somehow hurt Dean in some kind of way. Dean sits down on the counter.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“No but uhm… I’m not sure what you want from me?” Dean says, his heart feeling so heavy. The sweet smell of apple pie is gone completely. It smells almost like sour milk. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I dunno. It feels off somehow. I mean do you want to be my Alpha?” Dean asks and Castiel seems to think about that. Dean’s nerves are going through the roof. The Alpha starts to walk through the room and that does seem like a bad sign.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“First of all I like to be your boyfriend, not to be your <em>Alpha.</em> But you are right, something is… off. I’m not exactly free. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t have an Omega at home waiting for me. I just… I never thought I would like an Omega, you know, and then I met this Alpha online and…”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel seems so hurt and Dean swallows a few times.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel turns back to him so fast, that Dean is afraid he almost snaps his neck. His eyes are wide and Dean looks guiltily at his feet. He can feel the tears welling in his eyes. If this goes wrong…</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He will lose Castiel and Honeybee.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But Castiel is such a wonderful person, he deserves the whole world and not some liar. Dean has to be honest. Castiel deserves <em>better.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What do you mean?” Castiel asks and he comes even closer. Dean doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I uhm… I promise you I didn’t know until yesterday when you mentioned you were a nurse and uh… I’m… BlueSteel.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It’s quiet. So quiet, Dean can hear the clock he has in the other room ticking. Surely Castiel would leave him now and Dean would be alone all over again and… </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The first tears falls on his pants and Dean squeezes his eyes shut. That’s him. Always fucking things up, but it’s not like he deserved someone wonderful as Castiel in his life from the start.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean, hey what’s wrong?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean is sure he is only imaging the soft spoken words and he sobs quietly. Holding his hands in front of his face, he is such a mess. But then there are strong arms holding him. A strong chest pressed against his face. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m s-sorry.” Dean whispers but Castiel is shushing him. Dean only realizes now that the Alpha smells incredible. Not angry or disappointed. Only happy. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What for? That you are both persons, I fell for?” Castiel asks and Dean pushes him a bit away, just so that he can look up to Castiel. His eyes are still wet and he rubs over them.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Is this surprising for me? Yes and still no. You are just as wonderful as BlueSteel was online for me. I’m honestly relieved and glad, because I was thinking about how to get out of his situation.” Castiel says slowly. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“But I lied. I’m n-not an Alpha. I’m just an Omega.” Dean whispers, his biggest fear spoken out loud. It doesn’t feel good at all.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I don’t care about your gender, but I also don’t like that you think being an Omega is bad. I don’t understand why you lied online, but I’m sure you have your reasons for it. I’m not mad at you, I promise.” Castiel says and he carefully takes one of Dean’s hands into his own.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Dean admits, Castiel presses a kiss right under his left eye. Dean is so confused. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Do you still love cars? Do you enjoy long walks on the beach? Do you hate spiders and are you afraid of snakes?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Even Dean’s ears are a bright red by now. He can feel it, they are so hot. Castiel smiles happily and Dean remembers he has to answer.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Uh yeah but -”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“See then I think you actually are the person, I fell for, don’t you think so too? It’s just different that you don’t have a knot, but as I said, I don’t care about stuff like that.” Castiel explains and in Dean’s stomach spreads a certain warmth. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“But I’m also a liar.” Dean says and Castiel shrugs.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Why did you lie then?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I uhm, don’t really like Alphas, you are the only exception. My father he uh… he was so disappointed and then Alphas like your brother - no offense - are just huge assholes towards Omegas and… I never wanted to date anyway.” Dean tries to get his thoughts out. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“But?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel is way too smart.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I didn’t want to be alone forever so I uhm… I dunno. I met this nice guy online. Also an Alpha but so different and by then I had lied already about my gender and was too scared I’d lose the only good thing in my life.” Dean whispers.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It gets him another kiss on the cheek though.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I understand, Dean. My family always has these high expectations and I never met them. I just wanted something different than an Omega who stays at home all day and cooks for me. That sounds more like a slave, so… I met this wonderful Alpha who can submit but also tell me to fuck off and it turns out he’s an Omega. Doesn’t change his behaviour though.” Castiel winks.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You suck.” Dean grumbles and Castiel laughs loudly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“See. That is exactly what I like about you. You’re so kind and good hearted but also stubborn and you know exactly what you want.” Castiel says and he strokes through Dean’s hair.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You mean it? Even if I get in heat and won’t pop a knot?” Dean whispers and Castiel nods. He seems serious.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Of course. Just promise me that from now on you will be honest with me.” Castiel says and while there is some hurt in his eyes, Dean knows they’ll be fine. Even though he still thinks he doesn’t deserve Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Nobody does.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But he would try.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Two weeks later, Dean is still madly in love and he really hopes that wouldn’t change any time soon. Or you know, <em>ever</em>.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It’s cold outside and he rubs his hand together to keep them a bit warm. He is on his way to Castiel’s apartment. He had seen it twice so far and he has to admit, he loves it. Castiel is a clean Alpha, but there is also a lot of care and charm.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hello Dean.” Castiel is smiling (he always is, when he sees Dean) and Dean happily accepts the hug, when Castiel opens his arms. He can barely hold himself back to not nuzzle against Castiel’s scent glands.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Maybe one day he doesn’t have to hold back, but they are still shy with their relationship. Dean is glad for it, because it’s his first relationship and he gets nervous every now and then.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sometimes he thinks Castiel even enjoys making him nervous. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hey Cas.” Dean whispers back. He doesn’t expect the short kiss Castiel presses to his lips after the hug, but he enjoys it a lot. Castiel’s kisses make the world a lot more colorful - and yeah he knows how lovesick he sounds.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m ready in a minute. Was just shaving.” Castiel says and wanders back to the bathroom. Dean steps into the apartment and even stands in the doorway to the bathroom, watching his Alpha.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>His Alpha. He’s really into that domestic stuff apparently. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I hope you like the restaurant I picked. And… that our brothers behave.” Dean says, while Castiel washes his face. Castiel looks at him through the mirror and winks. Or he tries too, actually he closes both eyes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You know that my brother never behaves.” Castiel says and Dean snorts. Castiel is right, but Dean likes Gabriel anyway. He seems to be fun, but also nice enough and he probably handles Sam really easily.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean snickers.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“True.” Dean whispers. He is still a bit nervous. Sam had seen pictures of Castiel and heard about him, but this will be their first meeting. He hopes Sam approves.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Could you hand me my towel?” Castiel says and he points at the dark blue towel that is on the counter next to Dean. Dean takes it and just as he wants to give it to Castiel, something falls on the ground.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean automatically kneels down to grab it, but he stops when he sees what it is.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Panties.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Bright <em>red panties</em>.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Uh.” Dean whispers, his hand still hovering over them, but he doesn’t really want to touch them. Castiel seems to finally register what just happened and hastily grabs the panties, just to poorly hide them behind his back.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s not what you think.” Castiel says and Dean’s heart stutters in his chest. Is Castiel seeing another Omega, who wears something so delicate for him? Should Dean try harder too and start being more… a typical Omega?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Do… you want… I mean, do you like that?” Dean whispers and Castiel tilts his head. Normally Dean would smile at that, but right now he doesn't feel like it. Shit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah they feel good on my skin.” Castiel answers slowly and that is when Dean understands and he holds a hand in front of his mouth. He almost bites on a finger. Holy shit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel wears those?!</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You mean, <em>you</em> wear them?” Dean can’t help but sound so speechless. Castiel is smiling and he comes closer. He puts a hand against Dean’s cheek and strokes carefully over it. There is still some foam next to his nose. Dean focuses on that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah, what did you think?” Castiel asks back and Dean feels already ashamed. He had already thought Castiel could be cheating on him. He is the worst boyfriend in the world, but he is glad Castiel is being so understanding about all of this.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“That you… that I should wear them for you?” Dean makes it sound like a question, but Castiel’s smile doesn’t falter.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well that would be a very nice image, but I would ask you beforehand and talk to you about it. If you ever do wish to wear some of them, I have a full collection, I’d happily share.” Castiel says and he presses another short kiss to Dean’s lips.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean feels himself harden in his pants.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Stupid Alpha and his rough voice.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I will think about it.” Dean whispers, because he could totally picture himself wearing some in front of the Alpha. When even Castiel as an Alpha happily wears them, then there should be nothing embarrassing about them. Sure Dean had mentioned it while their sexting, but he'd never thought he would be brave enough to really show himself to someone wearing them.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel smiles at him through the mirror again, before he dries his face with the towel. The panties are now on the sink. Dean can’t stop glancing at them every now and then.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So you… uhm as an Alpha? Isn’t that… untypical?” Dean cringes at his own words, but Castiel doesn’t seem mad or anything. There would be a lot of Alphas already getting angry at such a question. Dean is glad that he’s so lucky to get an Alpha like Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well maybe. But I don’t care. I feel pretty in them and they make me feel good. I don’t always like to have control, I don’t even want to pop my knot each time, but that's just who  I am and I’m proud of that.” Castiel says and he strokes over Dean’s chest.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean puts his arms around Castiel’s neck. They are standing so close. Dean leans forward this time, kissing Castiel with everything he has.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m so in love with you.” Dean growls against Castiel’s mouth and okay, while he didn’t want to say that, he squeals, when Castiel lifts him up as if he weighs nothing. Seems like Castiel does like to dominate sometimes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
Dean approves.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Me too.” Castiel answers, when they break the kiss. Dean is breathless and somehow sitting on top of the counter now, where he had found panties on.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Will you show me some time?” Dean asks and his cock jumps, when Castiel nods so happily. Fuck he really has it bad for this man. Dean whines, pulling Castiel closer, so he is standing between his legs.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“But I mean it. I feel comfortable being… vulnerable around you. I’m still proud of who I am and I hope one day, you can be free like this too.” Castiel says, this time only pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Teach me. Make me feel like I’m yours.” Dean purrs and Castiel’s eyes widen. There is almost a hint of red in his eyes. Normally Dean would freak out but with Castiel? He feels safe. Happy and content.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>They didn’t talk about sex so far. Dean is still afraid of his first knot and while he had at least told Castiel he’d be his first Alpha, they left it at that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>When Castiel blows him in the bathroom, he doesn’t complain. Castiel’s mouth is hot and wet and perfect around Dean’s Omega cock. He can easily fit it into his mouth, without choking and Dean feels as if he dies.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gabriel and Sam on the other hand complain a lot, when he and Castiel are over 40 minutes late to their dinner.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean doesn’t care.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean is dying. He is way too young, too pretty to go out like this, but this is his end. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You will not die.” Castiel says and Dean groans, when he understands he just said that out loud, sometimes it feels as if the Alpha can read his thoughts. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean is on his bed, on his stomach and whines. Castiel who is sitting next to him is sweating as much as he is. Dean crawls closer and tries to rub his cheek against Castiel’s thigh. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He can easily see the tent in Castiel’s pants and so far he didn’t even see Castiel’s cock once! Dean’s Omega whines louder.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Please, Cas?” Dean is not even sure what he is asking for, but his whole body is hurting, is neck is itching like hell and <em>fuck</em>, yeah there is slick leaking freely out of him now. Luckily he is still wearing his underwear, even though he is pretty sure Castiel can see it anyway.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He rubs himself against the mattress, hoping for some friction. Even though he knows the only thing that will help him right now, is Castiel’s cock.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“We talked about this Dean, our first time will not be in your heat.” Castiel says, he sounds unaffected, even though Dean hungrily watches when he pushes a hand over his own cock. Castiel is just as hard as he is.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The whole room is smelling like Omega in heat and here his boyfriend is, being a gentleman like nobody else. Dean knows it takes Castiel a lot of control to be calm like this. (But he is also wearing a nose clip. The cute idiot.)</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean is so in love.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But Castiel is right, they only talked last week about this, when Dean discovered his heat was close. While he could take Castiel easier during the heat, their first time should be happening with both of them clear in their minds.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sadly that also means Castiel won’t mate him right now. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Now come here, you have to drink, Dean.” Castiel says and he holds up a bottle of … something that looks gross. Probably water with vitamins. Dean makes a face, but he sits up. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
He covers himself up with a blanket, because somehow he is still shy of his body. Castiel doesn’t even say anything about it. Not even about all the stains on the sheets. Dean came already four times today, each time with Castiel’s name on his lips.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It’s not enough.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean leans against his Alpha, opening his mouth, but not doing anything else. Castiel snorts, but he holds the bottle to Dean’s mouth, who drinks that disgusting stuff greedily. Seems like he is thirsty after all.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Very good.” Castiel mutters and he even strokes over Dean’s stomach.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>His inner Omega is hoping for more and Dean suckles more loudly. He hopes he gets the message and Castiel’s pupils widen, when he sees that Dean is more sucking and licking the bottle than drinking.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Okay and you have to eat.” Castiel says, when he pulls the bottle away. Dean’s lips are puffy and red and he pouts. Of course his Alpha is super stubborn. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I could eat your…” Dean can’t even finish that sentence, when Castiel pushes some chocolate between his lips. It tastes incredibly good and Dean is really exhausted. He does lick Castiel’s finger clean anyway.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Now be my good boy and eat all of it.” Castiel says and somehow Dean’s knees turn weak, even though he is sitting. He never thought he would actually like to be called anything like that. It sounds so … so small and submitting. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But fuck, he craves this. Maybe it’s okay to let go with Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean eats everything Castiel holds out for him and he doesn’t even realize that Castiel is actually hand feeding him. This is typical Omega/Alpha behaviour and Dean has to admit not everything about being an Omega sucks.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But his heat does, ouch.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Cas, please. Need your knot. Fill me up, Alpha.” Dean can’t help but babble stuff like this. Right in this moment he wants nothing more than Castiel. He knows he will be very ashamed for this tomorrow.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He wanted Castiel to see him in his heat anyway. He needs to know how whiny and needy Dean turns when he is in pain. Judging Castiel’s smile and how he strokes over Dean’s hair, his Alpha doesn’t seem to mind.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I know. One day, when we are both ready. I’ll fuck you so good.” Castiel answers and oh, now this sounds like a good promise. Dean isn’t too far gone, so he actually realizes that Castiel said they <em>both</em> have to be ready.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It makes him feel better about the whole situation. Maybe Castiel is nervous, too.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Promise? I’m so wet for you, leaking all over the bed. Alpha.” Dean whimpers this time and Castiel hastily gets up from the bed. Dean almost falls out of the bed and he crawls back into the middle of the bed.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>For a tiny second he thinks that Castiel will join him and finally fuck him. Instead Castiel walks over to Dean’s dresser and pulls something out of it. Dean groans in embarrassment. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Here.” Castiel holds out Dean’s bright blue dildo with a knot and Dean takes it, pouting up at his Alpha. This is not what he wanted.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He regrets showing Castiel everything he needs for his heat. Castiel smirks and kneels down on the bed again. He leans over Dean and pushes Dean into his sheets, before kissing him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean almost cries out when Castiel bites his lower lip so hard, he thinks he is tasting blood. Castiel kisses him hard and deep and Dean is pretty sure on good days he could come only from this, especially when Castiel twists his nipple like that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But then Castiel leans back, pressing another kiss to the top of Dean’s head, before whispering in Dean’s ear.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I will leave now, Dean. Be a good boy and stroke your little cock while you push this fat Alpha knot in yourself, you hear me? Make it good for yourself and pretend it’s me who is pounding into you.” Castiel says and Dean’s gasps.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>This fucker. His cock is probably purple by now. Castiel just walks over to the door, turning back to Dean once more. Doing his weird wink again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Wanna hear you scream my name, little Omega.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>With that he is gone and Dean groans in frustration. He was never turned on like this in his life and he wants both to kiss and smack Castiel right now.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He hears how Castiel settles down in front of his door, like he already did all day. Protective Alpha. Dean hears a zipper and smirks. Oh two could play that game. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He would put on a show just for his Alpha.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Fuck don’t stop.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Since Dean’s heat, it seems like his hormones are under control. Castiel had been such a wonderful Alpha. So understanding, sweet and not abusive at all. Seems like Dean is ruined now for every other Alpha.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Good.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Because he only wants this one.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And he has him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Right now under him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean.” Castiel almost growls his name, when Dean rubs his nose over Castiel’s scent gland. He can’t help it, his Alpha smells just so good and Dean wants to be as close as possible. Castiel ruts up to him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Right now they are both fully dressed, making out on Castiel’s couch. They had just gotten home from another dinner with their brothers. Sam had told them that he and Gabriel would get married next spring.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean had to be close to Castiel after that. Maybe one day they can have that too? Dean tries very hard not to think how his father would react.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Lose that shirt.” Castiel says and even though he doesn’t use his Alpha voice, Dean hastily gets out of his flannel and then his shirt too. Castiel’s hands find his chest and Dean moans, throwing his head back.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He hopes that from this perspective his stomach doesn’t look unappealing for his Alpha, but Castiel had told him more than once that he loves everything about Dean. What a nerd.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean loves it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Kinda unfair, that I’m always naked.” Dean fake-complains. He loved it during his heat and that could end in another kink. Dammit. Castiel smirks and then bucks up with his hips again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Kinda hard to undress, when there is a sweet Omega above me.” He says and then pulls Dean down for a dirty kiss. Dean is sure that nobody can kiss as deep as Castiel. It makes him gooey each time.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So how about we change our location?” Dean asks, trying to waggle his eyebrows. Castiel snorts, but when Dean actually gets up and steps away, Castiel stops.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Wait really - you wanna?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Now Dean wants to snort, because really? Now Castiel can’t even say it. But in the end Dean isn’t much better and he is probably blushing badly too now. Why does this have to be so complicated?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He knows he trusts Castiel. He knows he loves him, so why is he waiting?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>They are together for four months by now and Dean thinks he doesn’t want to wait any longer, but at the same time he is still so shy. It’s the knot that scares him and while he knows Castiel could pull out before… he doesn’t want that either.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Ugh. Complicated. Shower sex, that should be complicated? But normal and boring sex? Then again nothing with Castiel is boring.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I wanna try.” Dean finally says and then Castiel gets up. The Alpha comes closer and closer, until Dean is pressed against the wall. Dean loves feeling trapped between it and Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You make me crazy.” Castiel says and this time he even tugs at Dean’s hair. It’s a sharp pain, but his cock throbs and he feels himself slicking. Huh. Seems like he is pretty easy in Castiel’s hands.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well stop talking and get on with it.” Dean grins and Castiel nods. Just then he lifts Dean up again. Dean’s cock rubs through his jeans against Castiel’s (still dressed, what the fuck) stomach. He smirks and does it again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Are you humping me, Omega?” Castiel asks and Dean wonders when he left his hate for that name. Probably because Castiel makes it sound so sexy and like the best thing ever, instead of humiliating him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Cause you take so long.” Dean answers cheekily and he promptly gets a smack on his ass. He doesn’t care though, because Castiel is actually carrying him towards the bedroom. He kicks the door closes, when they are in the bedroom. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Only to press Dean against the door. When Dean’s feet touch the ground, Castiel presses one thigh against Dean’s cock and fucks up to him. Dean is pretty sure this is the best feeling in the whole world. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel is just as hard as Dean, but he is also twice as big. Dean swallows, how will that ever fit inside him?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Better now? How about you undress me?” Castiel whispers, even though he is opening Dean’s belt. Dean likes the noise it makes, when it falls to the ground and he easily steps out of his jeans, leaving him in just his underwear.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel had taken a few steps back and Dean follows him now. Stroking over Castiel’s sides he pulls the shirt over Castiel’s head. Of course Castiel is built like a fucking swimmer or runner.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean knew this already, because look at those arms and thighs, but this is just as nice. Dean leans forward and licks a stripe over Castiel’s shoulder. Taste as good as he smells. Castiel shudders under him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Next are the pants and when Dean kneels down, so Castiel can step out of them, Dean’s heart almost gives up. Castiel is wearing panties. They are a light pink and woah he was right. He looks so pretty in them.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Like what you see?” Castiel asks and Dean nods. His hand is shaking, but he is still carefully rubbing over the front of the panties. There is already a wet spot on them and Castiel growls happily.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So pretty for me.” Dean whispers and Castiel only moans louder. Dean gets a bit more brave, when he hears that and strokes more confidently over the bulge. Even Castiel’s cock is beautiful and Dean wonders what it tastes like.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>So he leans closer and licks over the panties. Castiel’s hands find his hair and Dean mumbles around the fabric in his mouth. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>This feels so dirty but good at the same time. Dean pulls on the panties, getting Castiel’s dick out of them but lets the waistband snap under it, so his balls are still trapped in there. Before he can change his mind, Dean licks slowly over the tip.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel takes a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You gotta hold still for me.” Dean says and now it sounds like he is the one with the Alpha voice. Castiel doesn’t complain though. He squeezes his eyes shut and doesn’t move. Dean smirks, before liking a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hmhm yeah. You taste just as good as I thought. And already so wet, too.” Dean says and it seems like they switched their roles. Castiel’s hand in his hair tightens.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean carefully takes the tip of Castiel’s cock in his mouth, making sure not to scratch him with his teeth. It feels a bit weird, but not bad and Dean takes him a bit further, only to pull away again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel whimpers and yes that could be fun.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The next minutes Dean tries to take him a bit deeper each time. Sometimes he ends up gagging on Castiel’s cock, but the Alpha doesn’t seem to mind. While Dean wishes Castiel would just take what he needs and fuck his face, he also likes what they are doing right now.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel is so submissive and he seems totally fine with that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hmhm, wonder how you feel on my tongue when you come, sweet Alpha.” Dean mutters and then he bobs his head a few times. Castiel isn’t answering, but this time he pulls Dean away from his cock.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dammit, Dean knew that he was close.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>There could always be a next time, tough.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Was it okay?” Dean asks, his voice a lot more rough from Castiel’s cock and he hopes it was okay, even though he didn’t make Castiel come. The Alpha opens his eyes and they are a deep red. Dean knows his own eyes are golden now.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I want you to fuck me.” Castiel says and Dean’s brain goes offline.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Before he can even process that Castiel had already thrown his panties away and lays down on his back on the bed. Dean blinks once and then again, because did he hear that right?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You want me to fuck you?” Dean asks and Castiel nods. Dean climbs on the bed, between Castiel’s legs. The Alpha’s cock looks so delicious resting on Castiel’s stomach. Still hard, still leaking. Dean gets out of his own underwear.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah.” Castiel says, looking so excited. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean wonders if this is because Castiel doesn’t want to get him pregnant. But they could easily take condoms and Dean could take suppressants.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But then he stops in his thoughts. He knows Castiel. He really wants that, he sometimes wants Dean to be the part that dominates. Dean’s skin feels as if it’s two sizes too tight. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel is the most perfect person. Dean made such a fuss of being afraid of his first time and Castiel makes it so easy to trust him. Dean nods, before laying on top of his Alpha.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I still have no idea what I’m doing.” Dean whispers, before kissing Castiel. This time their kiss is a lot softer and Castiel smiles.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll talk you through it. I know you will fuck me good.” Castiel says and Dean visible shudders. He ruts into Castiel a few times, his dick pressing so wonderfully against Castiel’s much bigger one.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Gonna open you up, okay?” Dean asks and then he leans to his right side and searches in Castiel’s nightstand for some lube. He finds it easily and pours some on his hands. Castiel’s eyes are closed and Dean smirks.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Instead of pressing a first finger to Castiel’s hole, he rubs over the leaking cock. Castiel groans but happily fucks up into Dean’s hand.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean, please.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Oh begging already, Dean likes this way too much. He pours more lube and spreads it against Castiel’s hole. Dean only had his fingers in his own hole, but it doesn’t feel different when he pushes the first finger in.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel is tight and warm and oh the noises he makes. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It doesn’t take them as long, as Dean would’ve thought. Castiel is already impatient at two fingers and he fucks himself on three. That is so hot, that Dean almost forgets what their original goal is.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>“Omega, fuck me now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Okay and that is the Alpha voice. Dean almost lets the bottle of lube fall. He hastily positions himself and looks into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel nods and Dean looks down.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You… uhm think that will work... my cock is not as…” Dean stops himself there. He remembers how disappointed he was when he realizes what an Omega cock exactly means. The other boys in school had laughed at him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m sure it will be perfect.” Castiel says and his eyes roll back, when Dean uses that moment to push inside. He has to stop once he is inside of him, because holy fuck. He might come way too soon.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Ah Cas, you are so tight.” Dean whispers in awe and Castiel groans loudly. It’s Dean’s favorite noise and he pulls a bit back only to push in again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh yes! Just like that, Dean. Come on Omega fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you can.” Castiel says and that is all Dean needs. It seems like he nails Castiel’s prostate at each thrust and the Alpha babbles the whole time.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean is slicking again, but he doesn’t even care, because this feels just so good. Castiel is rocking back on his cock and Dean pulls Castiel’s leg up so he can put it on his shoulder. Now it feels even deeper.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean, make me come on your cock. Wanna come for you.” Castiel says, when Dean is already breathless and still rutting into Castiel. He had never thought he could have that. He is actually fucking someone and oh god, he had missed so much.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Hopefully he could get Castiel more often to do this. Maybe next time they could leave the panties on or he could stuff them in Castiel’s mouth.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean whimpers, feeling close himself. His cock definitely not used to this, but so not complaining. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean looks down and sees that even Castiel’s knot has started to swell. He puts his hand around Castiel’s cock and strokes him. It takes him a second to do it in the same pace as he fucks into his Alpha.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“A-alpha you feel so good around my little cock.” Dean chokes out. Castiel only moans louder at that and it seems like this is all it takes, because Castiel’s knot pops and he comes all over himself.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean’s eyes widen, when he comes a second later inside of Castiel. He can’t even say anything, he comes so hard. His whole world turns and he feels like flying. He still fucks out his orgasm and Castiel spasms so nicely around him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Holy shit.” Castiel is trying to get his breath under control and Dean pulls out. He whines loudly at the loss of Castiel’s tight heat around his cock, but he simply lays down next to Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I love you.” Dean says and Castiel laughs loudly. He pulls Dean closer, presses a kiss to his cheek, his nose, his temples and even his right eye. Dean grumbles.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I have no idea how I deserve someone like you, Dean. You are so perfect and all mine. My sweet Omega.” Castiel mumbles. Dean feels pretty tired and closes his eyes. Content and happy at his Alpha’s side.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Shut up, you’re perfect.” Dean answers sleepily and Castiel shakes his head at his sweet Omega. Dean turns a bit so he can nuzzle Castiel’s neck and only a few seconds later he is already asleep. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Completely fucked out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I love you too.” Castiel whispers back and Dean smiles in his sleep.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Could their lives get any better?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean!” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean turns around and smiles, when he sees that Arthur comes into his bakery. He hadn’t seen the Alpha a lot lately, but they had texted a few times. Arthur is smiling widely, there is a cute Omega at his side and Dean knows he is the reason for that smile.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hey there.” Dean walks over and hugs Arthur. He is glad that the Alpha seemed to have ignored his father’s wishes. Dean had too, but so far John didn’t know about Castiel. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“This is my mate, Mick.” Arthur says and Mick blushes adorably. He’s a bit smaller than Dean, slim too. A really cute Omega and Dean can hear how happy Arthur sounds.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hey Mick, I bet you have him wrapped around your finger, huh?” Dean jokes, but Mick is laughing as well, when they shake hands. Charlie walks over to them and falls easily into a conversation with Mick. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Arthur is still standing besides Dean.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So how are you doing, Dean?” Arthur asks and Dean knows he is seriously interested in it. Dean can’t help but smile as wide as his face allows. He can’t believe he got an Alpha as special and wonderful like Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m doing good. I uhm… I’m not mated yet, but I’m super happy.” Dean says and he looks to the door, Castiel should be here any minute. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He had met Charlie and Benny a few times and Dean is glad that they all like each other. Charlie was almost fangirling over them. Benny was a bit more distant, but Dean knows he only worries.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, Dean. Mind if we sit down for a bit and enjoy some of your best sweets?” Arthur asks and Dean snorts. Of course he wouldn’t mind that, at all. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Of course you can - “

“Oh, there he is. My favorite son.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean stops and turns around. His blood turning cold, when he sees his father behind him. John looks so proud and Dean realizes why he said that. Because he thinks Arthur is actually Dean’s Alpha.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean knows he is totally not his <em>favorite</em> son.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hello Dad.” Dean says slowly. He has no idea how to react, but just then Mick comes back to them, while Charlie greets other customers. She looks worried, when she catches Dean’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Mick leans back against his Alpha, holding Arthur’s hand and John’s face falls. Dean swallows nervously.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Take your hands away from my son-in-law you disgusting…” John starts, but Dean hastily takes a step forward and pushes his father a step back. He wouldn’t let his father talk to Mick like that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dad! Arthur and I aren’t together.” Dean says quietly. Again all their customers are watching them, Dean is sure. Why is his bakery so often a circus? Dean had thought now that Michael isn’t coming here anymore, he could hope for some quietness.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What?” John asks, his voice so cold, that Dean automatically looks down in shame. He hates when John uses his Alpha voice on him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“O-our date didn’t work out and.. I… I’m seeing someone else.” Dean whispers. His cheeks are a bright red, he isn’t ashamed of Castiel! But John always makes him feel the worst, so he doesn’t look up.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Who are you seeing? Is he rich? I knew from the start you weren’t good enough for Ketch, of course you would fuck it up.” John asks and Dean doesn’t answer. Arthur is stepping aside from him and when Dean looks up, Arthur’s eyes are red.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What is your problem, Winchester?” Arthur snarls. Dean only realizes that there are tears falling from his eyes, when Charlie comes towards him and hugs him. Dean hides his face against her throat. Mick is stroking his back.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“My problem is the fuck-up that calls himself my son.” John says slowly. He seems really angry, Dean can hear it so clearly. He knows if they were alone, he would do worse things. Dean is only glad that Sam isn’t here.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Your son is a wonderful man and you should not talk to him like this. Dean and I were already interested in other people but you and my father only think about power and money. You are the real fuck-ups.” Arthur says loudly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean wishes he could stand up to his father like this.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Mick is my mate and Dean is my friend, I hear you talking to them like this one more time and I make sure it will be the last time.” Arthur says, he sounds serious. John is quiet.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean’s heart jumps when he hears his Alpha. He can’t help but turn around and run over to Castiel. His Alpha easily puts his arms around him and Dean relaxes when he smells him. This is where he belongs.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“And who the hell are you?” Castiel asks and he sounds dangerous as well. Dean had never heard him like that, not even towards Michael or the other Assholes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean’s father.” John answers and Dean can hear Castiel growl. It’s a quiet sound but Dean’s heart swells anyway. His Alpha would protect him, even though he knows perfectly well that Dean can do that himself. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Just not always against his father and he told Castiel that before. Dean has to admit, right now he likes to be this protected. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I don’t think so. A father would never talk to his son like that.” Castiel says, calmly but still so angry. Dean nuzzles his neck a bit, he can’t help it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah and who tells me that? You’re a nurse huh? Of course my son settles for someone like you. Bet you can’t even knot him properly.” John says and Dean has to hold Castiel back by now.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel is still dressed in his work clothes and the growl gets louder. Dean wipes his eyes and then stands in front of his Alpha. He kinda wishes his eyes could turn red as well.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You will not talk to my mate like this. Castiel is the love of my life and I won’t let you destroy that. I love him, I’m <em>in love </em>with him. I want you to leave and… I don’t want you to ever come back. Leave me and Sammy alone.” Dean says, Castiel’s hands around his stomach.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>John opens his mouth, his face twisted with anger.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I would think wisely about your next words.” Arthur says, he is back with Mick as well. Mick smiling a tiny bit at his Alpha. They are an adorable pair, Dean has to admit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“And if you dare to come back, I will handle it. I will make sure that you will never get people on your side again.” Castiel says. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I can destroy you Dean. I could easily take your bakery away. You shouldn’t have one anyway.” John says, as if he didn’t hear anyone talk to him. Dean is shaking with his own anger by now.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Try it, Dad. Try it and see what you will get. I’m not some poor sweet Omega you can form like you want to. I found my place in the world. And it’s here in Castiel’s arms surrounded by my friends. So try to fuck this up and you will regret it.” Dean says and he means it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>John comes closer to them, but he seems to slowly understand that he should stop. Arthur is talking to Mick again, while Charlie steps further back.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Tell you what John, not only is your son a wonderful Omega, a great boss of this bakery, he fucks me just as good.” Castiel says, so quietly only John can hear them. Dean laughs, when he sees his father’s disgust.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He feels like that really broke him, because John turns around and leaves.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean feels free.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It’s already weeks later when they come home after a nice day out, that Castiel kisses him almost breathless against the door. It doesn’t happen often that Castiel takes over like this and while Dean was a bit scared about that… he really came to enjoy it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“God, I love it when you snark at customers.” Castiel says and he is grinning. His plush lips a dark red and for a second Dean can only focus on that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean bites on his own lips and he can see how much Castiel enjoys that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I love how careful you took a walk with that little pup in your break.” Dean whispers back. Castiel smiles a tiny bit. Dean knows he is exhausted, but Castiel always takes his time for all the kids.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean hopes one day they can take care of some pups on their own. It would be nice.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I love you.” Castiel just says, as if it’s just another statement. If there was nothing as true as that one sentence. Dean takes his hand and kisses the fingers.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“To the moon and back.” Dean answers and he blushes. He would’ve never thought he’d be one for chick-flicks like this, but he can’t help it around Castiel. He doesn’t want to hide his feelings.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Bedroom?” Castiel asks and he winks. Or tries to. Dean can feel himself nodding and then Castiel is already running towards his bedroom. Dean hopes they will soon share one bedroom.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean chases Castiel, as if he is the Alpha. It is so uncommon for the Omega to do the chasing, but Dean can’t help but love it. Castiel would do anything for Dean to be comfortable and Dean also knows that the Alpha enjoys to submit sometimes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Got you!” Dean growls and then he pushes Castiel on the bed, only to land on his boyfriend. Castiel is laughing loudly, even though Dean’s elbow almost catches his cheek. Dean smiles embarrassed, when he is sitting on Castiel’s chest.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The Alpha growls playfully and puts his arms behind his head. Smirking up at Dean, who looks down to the waistband of Castiel. The Alpha wears boxer shorts today, Dean smirks. Perfect.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“So you got anything planned?” Castiel wants to know and his eyes actually widen, when Dean nods slowly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Uh yes actually. Just… just sit back and enjoy.” Dean whispers, almost shyly. He is really nervous about this, but he has been thinking about this for days. Castiel sits up, when Dean stands up and gets away from the bed.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean loses the shirt first and throws it to the ground. Castiel knows by now how his upper body looks, so this is nothing new and doesn’t feel too bad. Okay, Castiel knows everything about his body, but something is different today.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean laughs, when Castiel throws his own shirt away as well. The Alpha even rubs over his own nipple just to fuck with Dean and cups himself. Dean can clearly see how much the Alpha already enjoys the view.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Here goes nothing.” Dean mumbles and then he pushes his jeans down. Castiel’s mouth opens, the eyes widen and Dean almost pulls the pants back up.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Before he can do anything else, Castiel had already gotten up from the bed and is close. Dean hides his face, but he giggles when Castiel rubs over his scent gland. So far they didn’t bond officially, but they scent bonded a lot.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean loves to smell like Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You look so pretty. Are those mine, baby?” Castiel asks directly into his ear and Dean shudders under that voice dripping so low. He manages to nod slowly and he can feel Castiel’s smile against his cheek.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Is that… okay?” Dean asks, not sure if he took it one step too far.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel doesn’t answer, he just turns Dean’s face to his and kisses him again. Dean almost melts. Even though Castiel still kisses with a lot of confidence, this one is softer.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“More than okay. Can I touch?” Castiel asks and even though this is by far not the first time Castiel touches his dick, he always asks. Dean nods again and is rewarded with a big hand over his bulge. Just rubbing slowly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean whines quietly, when the first slick starts to form. He will ruin the panties a lot sooner than he would have thought. Castiel chuckles and smacks his ass. Dean gasps loudly at that, but he has to admit, it was kinda hot.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Gonna make a mess out of you.” Castiel promises and Dean can’t really wait. He pitifully scratches over Castiel’s waistband and finally the Alpha gets out of his own jeans and underwear in one go.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Less talking, more fucking.” Dean grins, but it comes out a bit wobbly. The panties aren’t the only surprise for the Alpha tonight and while Dean is sure about his opinion, he is still nervous. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hmm bossy.” Castiel just smirks, but he kisses Dean again and then walks back to the bed. Only to fall on his back and grin up at Dean. Pff Alpha. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean rolls his eyes for show, but then slowly crawls over Castiel. Slowly rubbing himself against Castiel’s hip. His own cock is already hard, but Dean is nicely surprised to see how aroused Castiel is. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And they didn’t even get started.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You’re gonna fuck me?” Castiel asks, he sounds breathless from watching how Dean humps against his leg now. Dean shakes his head, he can’t help but laugh, when Castiel actually whines.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I have better plans.” Dean whispers, leaning closer so he can kiss his Alpha. Just Castiel’s smell makes him go crazy and Dean so hopes this will work out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As bad as he needs to come right now, he has to make sure of a few things first. It’s hard to ignore the wet panties and Dean can’t help to stroke over Castiel’s thick cock. It looks way too big to fit, but he knows it will.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yeah like what? Because I would totally love to blow you with your panties on and…” Dean hastily puts his hand over Castiel’s mouth, but he moans anyway. Some day they should really do that.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel stops licking Dean’s hand. His eyes so wide again, but this time there is no lust in them. It’s just blank. Dean swallows nervously, before he sits awkwardly back. Castiel is still on his back, looking up at him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean bites his lip.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What?” Castiel finally asks and it should be funny, because his hair is a mess, from Dean running his fingers through it. But it isn’t.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I uhm… I want you inside me?” Dean tries again, but there is still not the reaction he had hoped for. Castiel sits up as well now and takes Dean’s shaking hands in his own. The sweet smell is almost gone.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean, baby, why do you look so upset?” Castiel whispers, leaning over and kissing Dean’s naked shoulder. As far away as he can from his scent gland. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I’m not… I just… I’m nervous but I really want you… I want… I want to be your mate.” Dean whispers and why the fuck does he feel ashamed for this. Sure he still believes that he doesn’t deserve the Alpha, but Castiel had told him otherwise each time he’d gotten those thoughts.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I would love nothing more than to be your mate.” Castiel answers so honestly, that Dean has to blink some tears away. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“And I want… I mean I like to fuck you, a lot, but I also wanna know what it’s like. To feel you inside of me and… and take your knot.” Dean continues, because Castiel taught him that they should always talk about their feelings, so they could work them out together.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart. I told you before how much I enjoy your cock inside of me. And that won’t change. We could always switch, hm? But if you are sure, of course we could do it. That’s why you stole my panties?” Castiel asks, now stroking over the panties’ waistband again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean giggles, because that fucking tickles.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“No uh, they make me feel pretty. You know I have some myself but I never… never showed anyone. I was scared it would make me weak, but you showed me that it’s not the case.” Dean explains and Castiel kisses him again for it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You really are pretty!” Castiel says and in the next moment, he turns them around. Dean lands with a soft thud on his back, while Castiel leans over him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean doesn’t feel afraid at all. He had always imagined that he would feel caged in with an Alpha looming over him. Instead he feels safe. He loves Castiel, he trusts him with all his heart and he knows Castiel would never hurt him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Come on.” Dean mutters and finally Castiel’s fingers find his cock again. Dean bucks up into the touch and moans. This feels so good. Castiel is smirking, but Dean ignores that. Slick starts to form again and Castiel pushes his panties down.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You sure, baby?” Castiel asks and Dean smiles, nodding again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As soon as the panties are out of the way, and Dean saw how sadly Castiel looked after them, there are fingers against his slicked hole. Dean tries to relax, he had his own fingers a lot of times in there and it wouldn’t feel that - </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel just pushes one finger inside and Dean moans. It feels so big, fuck he may have a finger kink now. Castiel leans down, kissing Dean’s cheek, his forehead, his nose, while he pumps his finger inside and out.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Slowly, carefully.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“All good?” Castiel mutters against Dean’s hot skin. Dean doesn’t think he can answer so he just moans. Castiel’s own cock is still standing up proudly and Dean would love to get his mouth around it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Maybe in round two.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You’re doing so well, Baby.” Castiel whispers and then suddenly there are two fingers inside of Dean. He hears the sound of his slick and winces, it’s so embarrassing. He normally only gets this wet during heat.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But Castiel doesn’t seem to mind. No he just smiles and then pushes a third finger in. While Dean is not as full as he is with his fake knot, this already feels good. He moans again, whimpering for his Alpha.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“S-so good, C-cas.” Dean whispers, his own hand finding Castiel’s cheek. Castiel smiles wider and presses a kiss to the palm of Dean’s hand.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I wanna make you feel good Dean. I wanna show you how much I love you. I wanna be your only one forever.” Castiel answers and Dean has no idea how the Alpha can form so many words.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He whines again. He needs more. Castiel laughs.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Impatient already? Wanna be fucked hard and fast, little Omega?” Castiel asks and this is the kind of thing Dean was always afraid of. Alone to talk like this, but he knows Castiel doesn’t mean it to downgrade him. It’s just to tease him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean bares his neck in submission. This time Castiel groans loudly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Alpha, please fuck me?” Dean whines when the fingers don’t stop thrusting in and out of him. Castiel hits his prostate with every thrust of course. Dean is really afraid he will come before the fun starts.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh since you ask so nicely.” Castiel answers and he pulls his fingers out. Dean whines louder because now he feels really empty. Just then he sees that Castiel’s fingers are covered in his slick.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>And o-okay. Castiel smirks as he licks his finger clean.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Delicious baby. Never be ashamed of that. I love you and everything about you.” Castiel promises, but Dean’s brain is still not working again. Holy shit - that was super hot. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel strokes over the bed sheet, gathering more slick and then fucks into his own fist to get his cock wet. Dean groans and closes his eyes, so he wouldn’t come from that sight alone.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You’re killing me.” Dean whispers, but Castiel kisses him quiet. Luckily he doesn’t even ask Dean to turn around, because Dean wants to see his Alpha. Seems like Castiel has similar thoughts.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Never.” Castiel says happily and he gets one of the pillows. Dean lifts his ass up without being told and Castiel pushes one finger in again. Dean growls, that is so not what he wanted. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Please Alpha.” Dean says and that seems to do something to Castiel. He pulls his finger out and then positions his cock right in front of Dean’s hole. Dean stops breathing for a second, but Castiel’s free hand strokes over Dean’s side.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Never been more sure.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean gasps. The feeling is not that much of a difference from the finger or his dildo. Sure it burns a bit more, but thanks to his slick (and anatomy) it fits rather easily, even though he never felt so full. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He might wanna have this feeling forever.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh Dean.” Castiel whispers when he pushes all the way inside and Dean tries to breathe slowly. He is overwhelmed. There is an Alpha inside of him. Dean never thought that would happen.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“C-Cas.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel carefully strokes Dean’s cock. Just so so slowly, that it almost hurts. Dean whines and reaches up to his Alpha. Castiel leans down and kisses him. Dean’s inner Omega is howling from all the happiness.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You gonna fuck me now or what?” Dean grins, when he is able to breath again. Castiel chuckles and Dean stops when his Alpha pulls out, only to thrust back in.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Better?” Castiel and this damn smirk.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“A bit.” Dean winks at him, because they both can play the game. Castiel pulls out again, only to thrust in a bit faster and harder. Dean’s smirk falls off his face. It feels incredible.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The next minutes are only filled with Dean’s babbles and the snap of Castiel’s hips. Dean doesn’t even care about the slick that is still covering the bed sheets. He just cares about the cock inside him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“F-fuck yes. I didn’t know it would feel this good.” Dean says and Castiel grunts in agreement. Dean didn’t even touch his own cock, but he feels so close already. Just from Castiel’s thick cock.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You like it hm? Like me filling you up?” Castiel wants to know and Dean nods wildly. Sure being a top is fun as well, but he had thought he would barely tolerate being a bottom. Turns out he loves it both.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“C-close.” Dean whimpers, because yes Castiel’s dick is apparently <em>that </em>good. Dean can’t even laugh about that, he just tries very hard not to make a fool of himself, by coming too soon, but Castiel is panting as well.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You feel so good, Dean. God I wanna stay buried inside you forever.” Castiel says and he licks over Dean’s neck. Dean shudders almost violently, because he has similar thoughts right now.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“G-gonna come inside of me?” Dean whispers, because he can feel the knot forming against his hole. He bites his lip and looks up at his Alpha. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
“You really want that?” Castiel whispers back and Dean kisses him. Mumbles his agreement against those sinful lips. Castiel groans into his mouth, fucking him even harder. Dean has no idea how to walk ever again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Knot me <em>Alpha</em>. Mate me and make me yours. I mean it.” Dean says, his voice almost steady, even though Castiel, the asshole, hits his prostate with every thrust again. Dean is still not touching himself, because then it would be over in a second.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel doesn’t answer but Dean throws his head back, when Castiel pushes his knot inside him and it still grows, before Castiel starts to come in him. Dean doesn’t even realize that he comes untouched himself.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Because suddenly there is an incredible pain in the spot, where shoulder meets neck. Castiel bit him. Dean comes again, just a bit, but his second orgasm triggers another one from Castiel.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean laughs breathlessly. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean, baby. You gotta bite me too.” Castiel says when Dean feels like he came back to earth. Castiel is still buried inside of him and Dean is not afraid or panics. No. He feels relaxed and protected.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Wha?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Come on. I wanna carry your mark too.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean opens his eyes again. It’s not common for Omegas to mark their Alpha up as well, but Dean doesn’t even have to think about it. He really knows that Castiel wants this. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>So when Castiel leans closer, Dean first rubs his cheek against Castiel’s scentbond and then bites down on it. To his surprise Castiel comes a third time inside of him. Dean is glad that he can only get pregnant during heat, because he is sure he would’ve caught immediately. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>One day maybe.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean makes a face, when he tastes the blood and he continues to wiggle his nose. Castiel laughs loudly at that and kisses him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“God, you are so adorable.” Castiel laughs and he carefully turns them around. It hurts a tiny bit, when the knot gets jiggled inside of him. Soon enough Castiel is on his back and Dean lays down on his chest.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You will take that back.” Dean playfully growls but that only makes Castiel laugh more and he kisses Dean on the nose. Dean pouts.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Castiel grins, but Dean kisses him quiet, before he closes his eyes and just relaxes. He focuses on the Alpha under him and the knot inside of him. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He feels good.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He has a mate.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel kisses his happy tears away and soon enough Dean falls asleep.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>*</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Dean, baby?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dean grins when he hears that nickname. A lot of things changed in the last year. Dean had learned that it’s okay, to be vulnerable sometimes. That it’s not embarrassing when his Alpha calls him by nicknames for example.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Outside!” Dean yells back. He’s under Castiel’s “car” right now, because of course that thing broke down again. There is oil everywhere. But at least Dean didn’t lie when he said he knows a few things about cars.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh there you are. Are you almost done?” Castiel asks and Dean comes back out from under the car. He gets up and nods, before he reaches for the towel. Only then does he see what Castiel is holding.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Cookies!” Dean says happily but when he wants to reach for one, Castiel slaps on the back of his hand. Dean winces more for show than anything.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Not for you, they’re for the kids at the hospital.” Castiel says and Dean pouts as adorable as he can manage. Castiel rolls his eyes, but takes one of the cookies and offers it to Dean, who bites happily into it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Love you.” Dean mumbles, his mouth still full. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Castiel’s smile is the most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I love you too, Dean. So much.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Yeah, Dean doesn’t need an Alpha. But he is so glad to have the perfect one. And he would never let him go.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!! It took me a long time to write this and it's my first SPN A/B/O fic so I really hope it's okay :D If you want send me or Unforth some love! &lt;3</p><p>-</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251080">No Need for an Alpha (Art Masterpost!)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean">NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth">Unforth</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>